I'm not your father but I'm your destiny
by Aswshn
Summary: Kris Wu, remaja tampan berusia 15 tahun yang harus merelakan masa indah jatuh cintanya untuk sebuah perjodohan konyol. Dia tidak rela menikah dengan namja dan terlebih ia dijodohkan dengan bayi berumur 1 tahun. / "M-mianhae appa, Tao tidak s-sengaja menginjaknya k-ketika Tao sedang b-bermain diranjang a-appa" / "aku bukan appamu, bodoh!". [YAOI. KrisTao/ Taoris]
1. Chapter 1

Author : Peachzt

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance (maybe)

Rated : T/ M

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Kris, tolong jangan membantah kami. turuti kemauan _halmonie_mu untuk terakhir kalinya" mohon seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya dengan wajahnya yang tidak terlihat tua, masih tetap cantik. ia memasang wajah sedih pada remaja tampan yang duduk dengan angkuh di depannya.  
"Tidak! aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan sesama _namja_, aku masih normal! dan ya aku tidak mau menjadi _ahjussi_ pedofil ketika anak itu dewasa nanti! menjijikan" tolak si _namja_ dengan kasar, bagaimana bisa remaja sepertinya berkata seperti itu? ck dijaman modern seperti ini apapun bisa terwujud.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu tambah memelaskan wajahnya, merayu sang anak agar menuruti permintaanya. sebagai seorang _eomma_, ia merasa sedih dengan sikap anaknya ini, sangat susah diatur dan pembangkang. tapi ia terus mencoba untuk sabar menghadapinya meski emosinya sendiri sudah memuncak karena membujuk _namja_ yang ia panggil Kris sedaritadi yang hanya dijawab gelengan atau tolakan pedas.  
"Kris sayang, dengar! ini bukan kemauan kami, ini kemauan _halmonie_ mu! kau sayang _halmonie_mu bukan? ini permintaan terakhir beliau" ujar sang _eomma_ dengan tegas memberi pengertian namun masih terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga seorang Kris dan hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu melembutkan pandangannya dan tersenyum manis. "_Eomma_ mohon, turutilah"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" kekeuhnya, ia menatap tajam sepasang paruh baya, orangtuanya sendiri. Kris tidak suka dipaksa. kedua orang itu terkejut mendengarnya, mereka balas menatap anaknya. "Kris! turuti apa mau _halmonie_ mu atau kau tidak kuanggap anak lagi" ucap Wu _appa_ naik pitam, yang sedaritadi hanya diam. dia sudah sangat marah pada kelakuan anak tunggalnya. ia berdiri, menatap marah Kris dan menunjuknya. "Jika kau masih ingin berada dirumah ini, turuti! ini juga untuk kebaikanmu!"

Wu _eomma_ ikut berdiri dan mengusap pelan dada sang suami, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenang _yeobo_" _Yeoja_ cantik itu tersenyum melihat Wu _appa_ yang sudah tenang karena perlakuannya, _namja_ itu menggenggam tangan istrinya dan balas tersenyum. "Ya"

"Pikirkan ucapanku, Wu Yi Fan!" ucap Wu _appa_ beralih pada Kris dan menatapnya tajam. saat ini Kris benar-benar takut melihat kemarahan sang _appa_ terlebih _namja_ dewasa itu sudah menyebut nama aslinya pertanda ia benar-benar sangat murka. Kris kenal sekali dengan sifat _appa_nya, apa yang diucapkan maka itu yang akan terjadi.

"Aku menyetujui perjodohan bodoh ini tapi jangan harap aku akan menerima dia dengan senang hati" ujar Kris ketika Wu _appa_ sudah berjalan menjauh. _appanya_ berbalik dan menatap Kris. "Baga-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan karena kalian juga memaksaku untuk menyetujuinya" Kris langsung berlari keluar dari rumah besarnya.

"Cih! anak itu. ini semua karena dirimu yang terlalu memanjakannya, Soo"

"Aku? aku hanya menjalankan tugasku saja. ini salahmu karena kau jarang sekali memperhatikannya"

.

Kris Wu, seorang remaja tampan berusia 15 tahun yang harus merelakan masa-masa indah jatuh cintanya untuk sebuah perjodohan konyol yang diinginkan _halmonie_nya. ia sangat menyayangi sang _halmonie_ karena sedari kecil ia tinggal dengannya. dan ketika ia berusia 13 tahun ia kembali pada _eomma_ dan _appa_nya. 2 tahun kemudian _halmonie_nya dikabarkan menderita penyakit parah dan waktu hidupnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan saja, _halmonie_ memiliki permintaan agar Kris menikah dengan cucu dari sahabatnya dan tentu saja Kris menolak. dia tidak rela menikah dengan cucu sahabat _halmonie_nya karena seseorang yang dipasangkannya itu adalah_ namja_, ia masih normal dan memiliki ketertarikan besar pada _yeoja_ ya ehm _sexy_ dan terlebih ia harus menikahi _namja_ yang umurnya sangat jauh dibawahnya, yang masih berumur 1 tahun. oh tentunya bila anak berumur 1 tahun itu sudah menginjak usia 20 tahun. gila? ya sangat gila bagi Kris. ia tidak mau menjadi _ahjussi_ pedofil yang menikahi anak muda.

Tapi Kris tidak sanggup menolak karena _appa_nya mengancam tidak akan menganggapnya anak lagi dan Kris tidak ingin itu terjadi. ia menyayangi keluarganya. tapi pilihan terberat adalah ia harus bersedia menerima perjodohan gila itu.

.

"Kris sayang, ayo makan" Wu _eomma_ mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kris. setelah seharian ini Kris pergi dari rumah dan malamnya ia kembali, anaknya itu belum makan apapun dan _yeoja_ itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu menatap cemas pintu yang belum terbuka, tidak juga ada sahutan dari dalam membuatnya semakin khawatir. "Kris" ucapnya bergetar, ia merasa bersalah karena memaksa Kris untuk menerima perjodohan karena permintaan dari orangtuanya atau _halmonie_ Kris. hampir air matanya jatuh kalau saja tidak terdengar suara derit pintu dari kamar Kris, ia buru-buru mengusap pelan matanya lalu tersenyum pada _namja_ tinggi yang berada diambang pintu. "Kris _chagiya_, ayo makan. _eomma_ tidak mau kau jatuh sakit"

"Ternyata _eomma_ masih peduli padaku" gumamnya tersenyum datar

Wu _eomma_ terkejut mendengar penuturan Kris. ia tersenyum sedih. "_Chagiya_, maafkan _eomma_ karena tidak bisa membantumu dan malah mendukung semuanya"

Kris mengangguk. "Ayo makan _eomma_". _namja_ itu menarik tangan _eomma_nya lembut menuju lantai satu untuk makan. Kris tahu, Wu _eomma_ sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini tapi _eomma_nya hanya terpaksa agar _halmonie_ bisa senang di saat-saat terakhir.

.

.

"Kris, kami sudah memutuskan.." Wu _appa_ menggantung ucapannya, ingin melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Kris tapi _namja_ muda itu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi berarti selain tatapan datar setelah selesai makan dan meletakan alat makannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin. Wu _eomma_ hanya melihat keduanya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. _semoga tidak ada pertikaian lagi diantara ayah dan anak itu._ mohonnya dalam hati.

"Kau akan merawat calon istrimu sendiri mulai besok di apartemen yang telah disiapkan _halmonie_ sejak dulu untukmu" ucapnya tegas. Kris membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Ha? aku masih terlalu kecil _appa_! aku yang merawatnya? tidak akan bisa! _appa_ ingin aku membunuh dia karena aku lupa memberinya makan? Ya Tuhan!" tolak Kris mentah-mentah, bagaimana bisa ia merawat bayi berumur 1 tahun? ia tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali bahkan untuk menggendong bayi saja tidak pernah.

"Tenang Wu, kau akan dibantu dengan 1 _baby sitter_" ucap _appa_nya menenangkan

"Yaaa! apa maksud kalian sebenarnya? apa kalian ingin aku menjadi pengasuhnya? pembantunya?" tanya Kris marah

"_Calm down,_ kami melakukan ini agar kalian menjadi dekat, tidak terpisah karena waktu dan umur kalian nanti" jawab Wu _appa_ tenang

"Tidak ada penolakan!" lanjutnya

Kris hanya mengangguk paksa. ia tidak ingin disingkirkan dari keluarga Wu karena menolaknya. itu suatu hal yang sangat buruk sekaligus bodoh. baginya hidup tanpa ada marga 'Wu' di depan namanya seperti tidak bisa menikmati hidup, tidak dapat bersenang-senang dengan uang _appa_nya, tidak bisa menikmati fasilitas yang tersedia dan yang pasti akan terlihat sangat rendahan. sangat buruk, mungkin juga bisa lebih buruk dari pemikirannya.

"_Good boy_. dan satu lagi, kau tidak boleh memberi tahunya bahwa kau adalah calon suaminya sebelum ia berusia 20 tahun. ingat itu"

Lagi-lagi Kris hanya mengangguk malas. ia beranjak dari meja makan lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kris, besok kita akan kerumahnya dan kalian akan melangsungkan pertunangan disana" ucap Wu _appa_ sedikit keras. Kris tetap berjalan kearah tangga tanpa mempedulikan ucapan sang _appa._

"_Yeobo_, apa kita terlalu memaksa Kris? aku kasihan padanya" ucap Wu _eomma_ menatap lirih kepergian Kris.

"Ini untuk kebaikan _halmonie_nya"

.

.

.

"Jadi _namja_ ini bernama Kris? aigoo tampan sekali" puji _yeoja_ paruh baya yang berada disamping suaminya. Kris yang menjadi sasaran pujian hanya tersenyum canggung. Wu _appa_ dan _eomma _sedang berkeliling melihat-lihat seisi rumah besar milik keluarga Huang, orangtua dari anak yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

"_Gomawo ahjumma_"

"_Baby_, kau lihat? dia calon suamimu namanya Kris dan kau harus memanggilnya Kris _-ge_. dia sangat tampan bukan?" tanya _yeoja_ itu pada bayi dalam gendongannya. bayi tersebut tertawa senang seperti mengerti ucapan sang _eomma_. _yeoja_ cantik itu sedikit menggelitik leher bayinya membuat makhluk dalam gendongannya menggeliat geli dan tertawa menampakan gusi merah mudanya. sang _eomma_ tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ia mengecup pelan perut bayi laki-lakinya gemas.

"Haha hentikan _yeobo_, kau membuatnya kegelian" ujar _namja_ dewasa yang berada disamping mereka.

_'Apa ia bayi laki-laki yang akan menjadi tunanganku? sangat imut dan lucu, aku gemas melihatnya' _batin Kris tersenyum kecil.

Memang, Kris belum pernah melihat calon istri kecilnya, ia hanya mendengar penjelasan rupa bayi itu dari _halmonie_nya yang berada dirumah sakit. yang katanya sangat lucu, manis serta menggemaskan dan ternyata memang benar kenyataannya.

"Bagaimana Kris? anakku sangat menggemaskan kan?" tanya Tuan Huang sambil mengecup pelan pipi anak semata wayangnya didalam gendongan sang istri. Kris mengangguk. "Ya _ahjussi_"

"Ah hampir lupa" Ny. Huang menepuk pelan dahinya membuat kedua _namja_ itu mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa _ahjumma_?"

"Kau belum tahu nama bayi manisku ini kan? dia bernama Huang Zi Tao" ucap Ny. Huang tersenyum cerah sambil menggerakan tangan kanan bayi bernama Tao itu seperti gerakan melambai pada Kris.

"Tuan Huang, bisa kita mulai acara pertunangannya?" tanya Tuan Wu ketika sampai didekat mereka bersama Ny. Wu yang terlihat semakin cantik dengan rambutnya yang ia biarkan tergerai alami. terlihat lebih muda.

Tuan Huang mengangguk. "Baiklah"

.

.

Acara pertunangan antara Kris dan _baby_ Tao sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu. acara pertunangan biasa, hanya sebagai ikatan saja dengan para kerabat terdekat saja yang diundang.

Saat ini Keluarga Wu sedang menuju ke rumah besar bak istana mereka. terlihat sekali raut bahagia Tuan dan Ny. Wu sedangkan Kris? jangan ditanya, sedaritadi ia hanya menekuk wajahnya tidak suka.

"Kris, ayolah _baby_ jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu, kau sudah lihat calon istrimu kan? ia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan" ujar Ny. Wu yang melihat wajah anaknya

"Tidak sama sekali!" ucapnya ketus

"Jangan berbohong, _baby_"

"Biarkan saja _yeobo_, ia pasti sangat senang sekarang karena dijodohkan dengan bayi manis seperti Tao dan mungkin saja ia merasa rindu kkk" ucap Tuan Wu jahil. wajah Kris memerah, campuran antara malu dan marah.

"_Appa!_"

.

.

"Kris, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Wu _eomma _pada Kris yang baru pulang dari bermainnya. Kris mengerutkan kening. "Apanya?" tanyanya balik dengan polos, pura-pura polos. Wu _eomma_ menghela nafas sabar. "Pakaian dan barang-barangmu? hari ini _appa_mu akan mengantarmu menuju apartemen baru yang akan kau tempati dengan b_aby_ Tao"

"Kenapa mendadak?" tanyanya kesal

"Kau lupa sayang? kemarin _appa_mu memberitahu" jawab _eomma_nya. sebenarnya Kris mengingat perbincangan kemarin bersama _appa_nya, ia hanya berpura-pura lupa saja.

"Kau ingat? ayo kemasi pakaian dan barang-barangmu, _eomma_ tahu kau pasti belum mengemasnya kan? akan _eomma_ bantu, cepat" ujar sang _eomma_ langsung menarik tangan Kris menuju kamar _namja_ itu tanpa persetujuan anaknya sendiri. "huh dasar"

.

.

Kini kedua keluarga, Wu dan Huang sedang berada didalam satu mobil mewah milik Tuan Wu. mereka berencana berangkat bersama menuju apartemen Kris dan _baby_ Tao. didalam mobil suasana sangat menyenangkan, terdengar beberapa celotehan dari orang-orang paruh baya itu. sedangkan _namja_ muda bernama Kris hanya mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_nya, dan _baby_ Tao? ia tertidur lelap dalam gendongan sang _eomma, _wajah damai dan tenang menghiasi manusia mungil itu.

"Kris" Ny. Wu menepuk pelan pundak anaknya. Kris melepas _headset_ dan menampilkan tatapan bertanya pada sang _eomma. _"Ada apa _eomma_?"

"Kau peluklah _baby_ Tao agar kau merasa dekat dengannya" ucap Ny. Wu tersenyum. ternyata Wu _eomma _yang sekarang menggendong sesosok bayi mungil yang telah membuka matanya lucu. bayi dengan bibir mungil berwarna merah itu bergerak pelan menggumamkan sesuatu tidak jelas khas seorang bayi, matanya berbinar lucu dan mengerjap pelan, sepertinya bayi itu sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan berada dalam dekapan Kris.

Kris menatap _eomma_nya kesal. "Aku tidak mau _eomma_!"

"Sebentar saja Kris sayang" rayu _eomma_nya

Kris mengangguk pasrah melihat _eomma_nya seperti itu, tentu sebagai anak ia merasa jahat membiarkan _eomma_nya sedih karena menolak permintaan kecil seperti ini. "Baiklah"

Ny. Wu tersenyum lembut lalu memindahkan _baby_ Tao ke pelukan seorang Kris yang sudah menadahkan tangannya malas meminta sang bayi. setelah bayi manis tersebut sampai ditangannya, Kris segera mendekap bayi itu perlahan.

_'Manis'_ batinnya. Kris menatap mata bayi kecil dipelukannya.

_'Tapi kau penghancur semuanya' _lanjutnya sinis

"Bagaimana? bila dilihat lebih dekat _baby_ Tao bertambah lucu dan manis bukan?" tanya Ny. Wu senang. matanya berbinar ketika mengajukan pertanyaannya pada Kris._ yeoja_ cantik itu sangat berharap Kris akan mulai jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil Tao dan ketika dewasa mereka akan mudah untuk menyambung hubungan. ia hanya menginginkan kebahagian Kris.

.

.

Kedua keluarga itu sudah sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah yang diberikan _halmonie_ untuk cucunya, Kris. mereka memasuki apartemen tersebut dengan perasaan senang terkecuali Kris yang merengut. bukannya ia tidak mau tinggal sendiri dan mandiri di apartemen khusus pemberian _halmonie_nya tapi ia keberatan jika harus merawat _baby_ Tao juga disana.

Tuan Wu membawakan beberapa koper milik Kris sedangkan Tuan Huang membawa tas yang berisi pakaian milik anaknya. Ny. Wu dan Huang? mereka sibuk mengagumi setiap inci dari apartemen mewah ini dan memberikan penjelasan pada Kris yang berada dibelakang kedua _yeoja_ cantik itu dengan Tao didekapannya. ia sangat hati-hati menggendong Tao, ia tidak mau terkena amukan dari keempat orang dewasa yang sangat menyayangi _baby_ Tao karena bayi _namja_ mungil itu jatuh dari dekapannya.

"Bagaimana? kau sudah mengerti Kris? pekerjaannya memang sedikit merepotkan tapi jika kau terbiasa akan terasa sangat menyenangkan mengurus _baby_ Tao" ujar Ny. Huang setelah tadi selesai menjelaskan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan Kris untuk mengurus bayinya. seperti, jam berapa biasanya Tao meminum susu, tidur, makan bubur khusus bayi, dan waktu mandi. yang membuat Kris sebal adalah ia harus melakukannya sendiri. SENDIRI. tanpa bantuan _baby sitter_.

Tapi Kris Wu hanya mengangguk sedikit malas. "_Ne ahjumma_"

"Kau memang anak yang pintar" puji Ny. Huang mengusak pelan rambut pirang Kris.

"_Yeobo_, semuanya sudah selesai. kita harus segera pulang" ajak Tuan Huang yang sudah berada disamping istrinya. begitu juga dengan Tuan Wu yang berada disampingnya Ny. Wu. kedua _yeoja_ cantik itu mengangguk.

"Kris, aku percayakan semuanya padamu. jadilah _namja_ yang bertanggung jawab" pesan Tuan Wu dengan gurat ragu di wajahnya, ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan Kris. sepertinya Tuan Wu harus rajin berkunjung ke apartemen anaknya jika tidak ingin anaknya itu berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada bayi manis itu.

"_Chagiya, eomma_ pulang. kau harus mandiri dan dewasa untuk mengurus _baby_ Tao _ne. _jangan terlalu banyak bermain dan perhatikan _baby_ Tao" tambah Wu _eomma _sambil berjalan kedepan memeluk anak kesayangannya.

"_Baby, eomma_ dan _appa_ pulang. kau jangan nakal dengan Kris -_ge_" kedua orangtua bayi tersebut mengecup mahkluk manis yang sudah tertidur dalam dekapan Kris.

.

.

**4 ****_Years Later_**

"YAAA! BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PONSELKU? MENGAPA BISA HANCUR SEPERTI INI HAA?!" teriak _namja_ berusia 19 tahun itu -Kris Wu dengan murka pada namja kecil bermata panda -Tao yang sedang meringkuk dilantai, memeluk lututnya dan menatap _namja_ itu takut-takut. mata _dark choco_nya berkaca-kaca, hidungnya memerah menahan tangis.

"_M-mianhae appa_, Tao tidak s-sengaja menginjaknya k-ketika Tao sedang b-bermain diranjang _a-appa_" ucap _namja_ kecil itu, air matanya sudah membludak keluar dari matanya. ia benar-benar ketakutan pada _namja_ muda yang ia panggil _appa_ itu.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku _appa_! aku bukan _appa_mu, bodoh!" bentaknya, Kris berjongkok menyamakan tingginya. dan menatap tajam mata _dark choco_ 'anak' nya.

"Hikss.. Tao tidak sengaja _a-appa_" ucap Tao sekali lagi, ia menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kris untuknya. Kris masih terdiam menatap wajah manis yang sedang menangis didepannya.

_'Maaf, bukan maksudku membuat dirimu bersedih atau menangis seperti ini. aku hanya ingin suatu saat nanti kau membenciku dan tidak menerima perjodohan bodoh ini, aku masih normal dan menyukai wanita' _batin Kris masih betah menatap Tao.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku _appa_ karena aku memang benar bukan _appa_mu, Tao. mengertilah" ucap Kris sedikit melembut, ia merasa bersalah juga telah membentak dan berteriak seperti tadi pada Tao yang membuat anak berumur 5 tahun itu ketakutan.

"Kris _appa_ adalah _appa _Tao" walau takut dengan Kris, Tao tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya bahwa Kris adalah _appa_nya, sudah berulang kali Kris memperingatkan Tao agar berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan _appa _tapi peringatan itu tidak diindahkan Tao membuat Kris sedikit marah pada _namja_ kecil itu.

Kris menghela nafas kasar lalu berdiri dan beranjak keluar apartemennya.

Sudah 4 tahun ini Kris merawat Tao, tidak sepenuhnya merawat terkadang dibantu dengan _baby sitter_, rasanya cukup sulit ketika baru pertama kali mengurusi bayi mungil 4 tahun yang lalu tapi lama-lama ia menjadi terbiasa. sejak setahun yang lalu, tepat Tao berumur 4 tahun, Tuan Wu memutuskan untuk memberhentikan _baby sitter _dengan maksud agar Kris bisa merawat Tao sendiri, Tuan Wu tahu, Kris tidak melaksanakan perintahnya untuk merawat Tao sepenuhnya, ia sering kali menyuruh _baby sitter_ untuk menggantikan tugasnya.

Tuan dan Ny. Huang sedang berada di Paris mengurus perkembangan perusahaan mereka, Tao tidak tahu sama sekali perihal orangtua aslinya, ia hanya tahu bahwa Kris adalah _appa_nya.

.

Hari-hari Kris menjadi lebih berwarna seiring bertumbuhnya Tao, _namja_ manis dengan lingkaran dibawah mata itu sangat ceria dan terkadang dapat membuat Kris tertawa tapi tidak jarang juga Kris membentak Tao karena merasa terganggu.

.

.

"Tao mencintai _appa_" ucap Tao pada Kris, inilah yang selalu _namja_ kecil itu ucapkan ketika berangkat sekolah, hal itu seperti kegiatan wajib yang harus dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu" balas Kris dingin. Tao tersenyum kecut. "_Gwenchana_, Tao yakin suatu saat nanti _appa_ akan mencintai Tao" ucapnya yakin

"Cepatlah pergi" usirnya. Tao mengangguk. "Tao pergi _appa_"

_Namja_ manis itu pun keluar apartemen dan menuju halte. ya, ia tidak pernah diantar atau dijemput _appa_nya sama sekali, ia harus menaiki bus. tubuhnya yang kecil tidak membuat dirinya takut, malah semakin membuatnya lebih mudah untuk menerobos kerumunan orang tapi sering kali ia tersenggol dan terjatuh.

"Tao" panggil seseorang dengan suara khas seorang anak kecil pada Tao yang sedang terduduk dihalte. Tao menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sehunna" balasnya senang melihat seorang anak kecil yang berada didalam mobil, ia tersenyum lebar melihat teman sekelasnya.

"Ayo berangkat bersama" ajak Sehun. Tao menggeleng, masih tetap tersenyum. "_Aniyo_, Tao naik bus saja"

"Nanti ada yang menjahilimu jika naik bus, lebih baik berangkat bersama Sehun saja"

"Benarkah? Sehun membuat Tao takut"

"Ne, cepat masuk Tao"

Tao polos hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sehun, ia masuk ke dalam mobil, disebelahnya ada Sehun yang tersenyum senang. "Sehun akan menjemput Tao setiap harinya"

"Tao takut merepotkan Sehun"

"Tidak sama sekali"

Dan mobil itu pun melaju pelan dengan diiringi candaan dari dua _namja_ kecil didalamnya.

Sesosok _namja_ dengan surai pirangnya menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan lirih. "Maaf"

"Kau benar-benar pedofil kawan" ucap seseorang disebelahnya

.

.

.

Tbc/ del?

Entahlah, lagi suka ff yang begini

Review kak .0.

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Peachzt

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance (maybe)

Rated : T/ M

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"Ayo berangkat bersama" ajak Sehun. Tao menggeleng, masih tetap tersenyum. "Aniyo, Tao naik bus saja"_

_"Nanti ada yang menjahilimu jika naik bus, lebih baik berangkat bersama Sehun saja"_

_"Benarkah? Sehun membuat Tao takut"_

_"Ne, cepat masuk Tao"_

_Tao polos hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sehun, ia masuk ke dalam mobil, disebelahnya ada Sehun yang tersenyum senang. "Sehun akan menjemput Tao setiap harinya"_

_"Tao takut merepotkan Sehun"_

_"Tidak sama sekali"_

_Dan mobil itu pun melaju pelan dengan diiringi candaan dari dua namja kecil didalamnya._

_Sesosok namja dengan surai pirangnya menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan lirih. "Maaf"_

_"Kau benar-benar pedofil kawan" ucap seseorang disebelahnya _

.

Chapter 2

.

"Appa tidak makan? Ini enak loh" ucap namja kecil bernama Tao ditengah-tengah acara mengunyah makanannya. Namja yang diajak bicara, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kris hanya menatap sinis sebagai tanggapan dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tao tidak juga menyerah membujuk sang appa, ia tersenyum manis. "Apa appa mau Tao suapi?" usulnya. Kris mendelik mendengarnya. "Jangan lancang, kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Pergi sana" jawab namja itu pedas. Tao berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari jawaban Kris yang menusuk, ia memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kris menyetujui usulannya dan berkata ya, lalu setelah berhasil melakukannya, Tao mengulum senyum kembali. "Ayo Tao suapi, appa" Namja mungil itu mendekatkan sesendok nasi pada bibir appanya dengan susah payah karena jarak mereka dipisahkan oleh meja makan. Kris yang merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Tao pun menatapnya tajam. "Berhenti melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini. Dasar anak bodoh" sentaknya sambil menepis tangan kecil 'anak' nya dengan kasar hingga sendok yang dipegang Tao terlempar jauh menimbulkan suara berisik di ruang makan itu. Seketika namja kecil itu terkesiap. Manik dark choconya dilapisi air mata, mungkin hanya dengan satu kerjapan, air mata akan turun membasahi pipi chubbynya bila ia tidak menahannya sekuat tenaga, menahan gejolak kesedihan yang menumpuk dalam dadanya. Tao meremas ujung pakaiannya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia bergetar takut melihat tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan padanya. "Pergi" ucapnya dingin. Tao hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Kubilang pergi! Jangan kembali lagi, aku muak denganmu!" bentaknya lalu dengan gerakan kasar, Kris meraih tangan Tao dan menariknya.

Bugh

"Ahh sakit" ringis Tao saat tubuh kecilnya dihempaskan ke lantai. Kris melihat tangannya di dada dan berkata sinis. "Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak peduli padamu, mau kau hilang, sakit atau lebih baiknya mati aku tidak peduli. Mungkin aku akan sangat senang dan bersyukur jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi"

Tao menatap tidak percaya pada Kris. Pelupuk matanya memberat, tidak kuat lagi menahan air mata disana, hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya bergetar berusaha menolak. "A-appa"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN APPAMU!"

Brak

Kris menutup kasar pintunya meninggalkan Tao diluar, tidak peduli dengan keadaannya sedikitpun, ia bahkan tersenyum saat melakukan hal itu.

Tao tahu, percuma saja jika ia menggedor pintu sesering apapun karena Kris tidak akan mungkin membukakannya, mustahil. Kris terlalu membenci Tao.

Dengan gontai, Tao bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari pintu apartemennya tapi belum sempat kakinya melangkah untuk kedua kali, ia menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tanaman tidak terlalu jauh darinya, lantas ia mendekati sosok tersebut.

"S-sehunna?" Tanya Tao ketika melihat siapa dibalik tanaman itu. Sehun. Namja tampan yang kemarin mengajak Tao untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sehun terlonjak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, ia tidak sadar jika Tao menghampirinya karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pintu apartemen Tao. Namja berwajah datar itu gelagapan melihat tatapan polos Tao. "Y-ya?" tanyanya bodoh sambil menelan saliva. "Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Tao sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun. "Mwo? Ah ini aishh S-sehun ya Sehun sedang hm bermain oh maksud Sehun berjalan-jalan" jawabnya gugup, tidak mungkin kan ia bilang dirinya sedang memperhatikan Tao? Ia terlalu malu untuk berkata seperti itu. Tao menautkan alisnya, baginya, saat ini Sehun terlihat aneh. "Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan? Mau Tao temani? Tao sedang kesepian" ucap namja manis itu. Sehun semakin gugup tapi ia hanya menganggukan kepala. "Yasudah, ayo" Sehun menarik tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

"Ini" Sehun menyerahkan permen kapas digenggamannya pada Tao yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman. Ia memamerkan senyum lembut untuk namja manis itu. Mata dark choco Tao yang tadi memandang air mancur ditengah taman pun beralih karena suara disampingnya. Seketika matanya berbinar melihat permen kapas yang sudah berada didepan wajahnya, dengan semangat ia mengambil alih permen kapas tersebut. "Kyaa Sehunna gomawo"

Sehun mengangguk. "Cheonma panda". Tao merengut mendengar sebutan dari Sehun, ia mengerucutkan bibir peachnya. "Tao bukan panda, Sehunna" rajuknya sebal masih mempertahankan ekspresi imutnya. Sehun menggerakan tangannya pada pipi kiri Tao dan menariknya keras. "Awhh sakit" pekiknya dan dibalas dengan tawaan menggelegar Sehun. "HUAHUA RASAKAN PANDA!" ejeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tao, namja manis itu menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Tao benci Sehunna" ucapnya menggembungkan pipi. Sehun langsung terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Tao membenci Sehun?" tanyanya bergetar. Tao terkejut melihat balasan dari Sehun, sungguh tadi ia hanya bercanda saja. "Benarkan, yasudah Sehun pergi saja" Sehun berbalik dan berjalan pelan menjauhi Tao, namja kecil dengan julukan panda itu panik melihat kepergian Sehun, ia pun berlari kearah temannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Sehun jangan pergi, temani Tao" gumam Tao. Sehun yang dipeluk terpengarah dengan apa yang dilakukan Tao saat ini, tapi ia luluh juga, Sehun membalikan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Tao. "Ya, Sehun tidak akan pergi"

.

.

Tao menghabiskan harinya bersama Sehun, rasa sedihnya meluap begitu saja ketika ia bersama namja tampan itu. Tao lupa dengan permasalahannya dengan sang appa, ia terlalu menikmati kebersamaannya hingga malam menjelang. Tao kalang kabut mengetahui waktu sudah malam, ia bingung akan pulang kemana sementara pasti appanya tidak akan mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tao kenapa?" Tanya Sehun melihat Tao yang tampak gelisah disebelahnya. Tao menggeleng ragu. "Aniyo Sehunna" namja panda itu kembali menatap ke luar jendela mobil Sehun, menerawang pemandangan lampu-lampu jalan disana. "Cerita saja, Sehun siap mendengarkannya" ucap namja bekulit putih itu yang sedaritadi menatap anak manis disampingnya. Tao mengigit bibirnya, sebenarnya ia juga membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita tapi ia tidak mudah percaya pada orang, serba salah memang. "Hm Tao hanya bingung Sehunna" bukanya dengan lirih. Tao mulai meyakini, Sehun teman yang bisa dipercaya.

"Bingung kenapa?"

Tao mengusap kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Tao bingung harus pulang kemana". Sehun tersenyum manis. "Kerumah Sehun saja!"

Tao membulatkan matanya campuran antara heran dan juga senang. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya

Sehun mengangguk ceria. "YA!"

.

.

"Aishh dimana anak bodoh itu?! aku bisa dibunuh jika ia tidak pulang" Kris berjalan resah kearah pintu apartemennya dan beralih mendudukan diri di sofa sambil menatap kosong layar datar televisi, mencoba berfikir jernih dimana Tao sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin menarik kembali perkataan bodohnya beberapa jam lalu pada Tao. "Hftt kau menyusahkan sekali, dasar bodoh" gumamnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan menarik ponselnya yang berada disaku celana, ia mencari nama seseorang disana, setelah dapat ia langsung menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinga kanannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara dari sebrang sana terdengar.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Hyung, bisa kau temani aku?"

"Kemana?"

"Mencari Tao, ia pergi dari rumah tadi siang"

"Tao? Sebentar.. hm apa ia seorang namja mungil bermata panda?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kapan aku memberitahumu?"

"Hei, disini juga ada yang bernama Tao, temannya adikku. Apa ia Tao yang kau cari?"

"Aku akan kerumahmu untuk memastikannya, jaga dia sebentar aku akan segera datang"

Pip

.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya pada halaman luas sebuah rumah mewah. Dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu mobil dan berlari kecil kearah pintu. Tepat saat ia sudah berada didepan pintu, seseorang membukakan pintu besar tersebut. Disana sudah berdiri namja manis berpipi chubby dan bertubuh mungil, Xiumin. Namja mungil itu tersenyum pada Kris.

"Masuk" ucapnya ramah dan memimpin Kris untuk memasuki rumah besarnya. Mereka sampai diruang tengah. Mata tajam Kris menangkap sosok yang amat dikenalnya sedang meloncat-loncat diatas sofa dengan seorang namja kecil lainnya, yang sepertinya sangat familiar diingatan Kris.

"Tao, kemari sayang" ujar Xiumin, memberhentikan kegiatan kedua bocah itu. Mereka menoleh. Tao membulatkan matanya sedangkan Sehun memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Kris. Ekspresi keduanya membuat Xiumin bingung, terutama ketika melihat ekspresi yang Sehun berikan pada Kris. Bukankah Sehun belum pernah bertemu dengan Kris? Batin Xiumin bingung

"Jadi apa benar anak manis ini yang kau cari, Kris?" Tanya Xiumin memecah keheningan

Kris menoleh pada Xiumin dan tersenyum samar. "Ya, bisa aku membawanya sekarang hyung?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Kelihatannya juga ia sudah mengantuk"

Lalu Kris mulai mendekati kedua anak kecil itu, tatapan membunuh ia tunjukan pada Tao. "Ayo pulang, Tao" Kris langsung menarik dengan sedikit kasar tangan kecil milik 'anak' nya, Tao hanya menurutinya saja, dalam hati ia cukup senang karena sang appa mengajaknya pulang.

Belum sempat Kris dan Tao menjauh, Sehun menarik tangan Tao. "Katanya, Tao ingin tidur bersama Sehun" ujar Sehun pelan, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Tao.

Tao menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Mian, mungkin lain kali saja Sehunna. Tao harus pulang"

Chu~

Sehun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, genggaman tangannya melonggar. Baru saja, Tao mengecupnya. Rasa senang menggelitiki hatinya. Tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika Tao berbalik dan pergi. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya bisa diam dan menatap punggung Tao yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Xiumin mendekati adiknya. "Ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin lembut sambil mengusap pelan surai namja kecil itu. "Sehun ingin bersama Tao, hyung" jawabnya sedih. Xiumin tersenyum tulus. "Besok kau bisa bertemu Tao kembali, jadi jangan bersedih seperti itu, Tao pasti tidak menyukainya. Chaa~ sekarang Sehun harus tidur agar bisa cepat bertemu Tao esok pagi" ucap Xiumin membawa Sehun dalam gendongannya untuk menuju kamar Sehun dilantai 2.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau membuatku malu" ujar Kris datar setelah mereka berada didalam mobil.

"…"

Tidak ada balasan yang diucapkan Tao, hanya tercipta sebuah keheningan yang membuat Kris muak.

"Mengapa tidak menjawab? Tidak berguna" sindir Kris melirik sekilas namja mungil disampingnya dan ia hanya menghela nafas melihat Tao yang tertidur pulas.

"Disatu sisi aku bisa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tapi disisi lain aku bisa sangat membencimu, kenapa?" gumam Kris dan kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya.

.

.

TBC

Heyy masih ada yang inget dengan epep ini? Hwhw aku kelamaan apdet ne? mian kkk

Ini singkat banget ya? Ga memuaskan? Aduh maafin sekali lagi, aku harus belajar buat UAS senin besok jadi aku ngebut bikinnya. Ini curhat asli._.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah ripiw dichap sebelumnya

, missjelek, YongWook Kim, shitao47, 91, Happybacon, KTHS, AnjarW, aiiu d'freaky, zhe, adindapranatha, KRISme, MinwooImitasi, ayulopetyas11, oraurus, dewicloudsddangko, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, norfatimah96, Kim Eun Seob, jj, taotao panda, rottencherry, ia, Jin Ki Tao, KrisPanda, Nada Lim, Baby Ziren KTS, ajib4ff, hyerin12shin, kristao baby, springfaith, Rima-TAOma, shotix, aninkyuelf, michi ichi, Ahjumma Kece, PanDragonease26, Ryu, Seokkie, Guest.

Aku cinta kalian! /love sign hw

Ok, ripiw ne? /wink wks

Gomawoo~~


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Peachzt

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance (maybe)

Rated : T/ M

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau membuatku malu" ujar Kris datar setelah mereka berada didalam mobil._

_"…"_

_Tidak ada balasan yang diucapkan Tao, hanya tercipta sebuah keheningan yang membuat Kris muak._

_"Mengapa tidak menjawab? Tidak berguna" sindir Kris melirik sekilas namja mungil disampingnya, ia hanya menghela nafas berat melihat Tao yang tertidur pulas._

_"Disatu sisi aku bisa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tapi disisi lain aku bisa sangat membencimu, kenapa?" gumam Kris dan kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya._

.

Chapter 3

.

**_13 Years Later_**

Seorang pemuda manis bermata panda duduk dengan tenang disofa ruang tengah, menonton serius acara kartun yang sudah dinantinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Seolah tidak merasakan perih pada kedua matanya karena terlalu lama menatap layar datar televisi. Bungkus _snack_ dan minuman kaleng berserakan diatas meja maupun lantai apartemen mewahnya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada kartun yang tengah ditayangkan, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar dengan umurnya yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun itu. Tingkah dan sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun.

Huang Zi Tao, pemuda manis itu meneguk _cola_nya yang tinggal setengah dan melemparkan kaleng yang sudah kosong itu kebelakang sofa. Matanya tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari layar televisi. Tapi sayangnya, benda berwarna putih atau biasa disebut ponsel yang terletak dimeja depannya bergetar membuat konsentrasinya sedikit buyar. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi, ia meraba-raba meja untuk mencari ponselnya, menyingkirkan benda apapun yang sekiranya menghalangi tangannya untuk mendapatkan benda bergetar tersebut. Tao berhasil meraih ponselnya, ia menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponsel tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil dan menempelkannya ditelinga kanan, sedang matanya masih _focus_ pada televisi.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"Ya, siapa?"

"Dasar panda jelek! Ini aku kekasihmu!"

Tao tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan seseorang dari sambungan telepon tersebut. Pasalnya, hanya ada satu orang yang berani mengejeknya '_Panda jelek_'. Buru-buru, Tao melihat layar ponselnya dan menampilkan nama '_Sehunna_' disana. Ia menghela nafas, sudah ia kira pasti Sehun yang meneleponnya. Tao kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga ketika mendengar gerutuan tidak jelas dari Sehun.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu, tuan Oh"

"Kau kekasihku. Dan cepat, bukakan pintu apartemenmu, aku sudah menunggu lama diluar"

Pip

Sehun memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Tao memutar bola matanya sebal. Selalu seperti ini, ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan tidak rela karena harus meninggalkan acara yang telah lama ditunggunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus cepat membuka pintu untuk Sehun sebelum pemuda berwajah datar itu menunggu lebih lama dan menceramahinya. Dengan langkah gontai, Tao berjalan kearah pintu. Ia membukanya malas.

Didepan pintu sudah berdiri seorang _namja_ tampan yang dikenalnya adalah Oh Sehun. Satu tangan kiri Sehun terdapat sebuah kotak cukup besar dan tangan kanannya tersembunyi dibelakang tubuh tinggi itu. Tao mengernyit. "Kau membawa apa?" tanyanya bingung. Sehun menatap Tao datar. "Kau lupa?" Tanya _namja_ itu bertanya balik. Tao menggaruk pipinya. '_Apa yang aku lupakan? Sepertinya tidak ada_'

Sehun berdecak. "Biarkan aku masuk dulu, disini sangat dingin jika kau ingin tahu"

Tao mengangguk dan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit agar Sehun dapat memasuki apartemennya. Setelah tubuh tinggi itu masuk sepenuhnya kedalam, Sehun menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung kokohnya. "Untuk kekasihku" ucapnya memberikan senyum lembut. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada kebanyakan orang.

Meski tidak tahu sama sekali apa maksud Sehun memberinya sebuket bunga, Tao tetap menerimanya. Ia balas tersenyum manis pada Sehun. "Terima kasih Sehunna" ucapnya riang. Sehun mengangguk sembari mengusak surai hitam milik sahabatnya. "_Saengil Chukkae hamnida_ _baby_ panda" Sehun mengecup kedua pipi putih Tao. _Namja_ manis itu terdiam dan segera meraih ponselnya disaku celana. Setelah memenuhi tujuannya untuk melihat tanggal hari ini, ia kembali memasukan ponsel tersebut dan tersenyum kearah Sehun lalu memeluknya erat. Hampir saja kotak yang berada ditangan Sehun terjatuh ketika Tao langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, beruntung, Sehun dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Ia balas memeluk Tao dengan tangan satunya, mengelus punggung sahabatnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya hm?" bisiknya pelan. Bukannya menjawab, Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun melirik televisi yang menyala, ia paham sekarang. Pasti karena kartun yang sedang ditonton Tao menyebabkan si panda melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun. Matanya memanas. Ia menggenggam erat kemeja yang dipakai Sehun. Ia terharu karena ternyata Sehun mengingat hari ulang tahunnya yang selama ini selalu ia lupakan. Perlahan, Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat wajah rupawan sahabatnya. "_Gomawo_, Sehunna. Aku menyayangimu"

Sehun tersenyum kecut_. 'Tidak bisa kah kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Sehunna' padaku, Tao?' _batinnya. "_Nado saranghae_" jawabnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

Tao melirik kotak yang dibawa Sehun. Senyum ceria langsung terlukis diwajah manisnya. Matanya berbinar lucu. "Kau membawa _cake _ya?!" pekiknya senang. Sehun mengangguk dan menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Tao dan _namja_ manis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tao menarik tangan Sehun menuju ruang makan. Ia meletakan kotak itu dimeja makan lalu beralih mendudukan dirinya begitu juga dengan Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tao membuka kotak itu dengan tidak sabar. Selang beberapa menit, mata indahnya kembali dibuat berbinar melihat _cake_ cukup besar yang dilapisi cokelat dipermukaannya. Baru saja, Tao ingin menyentuh permukaan _cake_ sebelum tangan Sehun menghentikan. "Sebentar panda" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Apa?"

"Ucapkan permohonan"

Tao menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia baru ingat.

Tao memejamkan kedua matanya erat. _'Aku menyayangi appa, biarkan dia juga menyayangiku dan berikan kebahagiaan untuk Sehun. Aku menyayangi mereka'_

Selama Tao memejamkan mata, Sehun menatap lekat wajah manis sahabatnya. Ia mengagumi semua yang ada pada Tao sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Surai hitam pekat yang tidak pernah berubah, mata panda dengan manik _dark choco_nya, bibir kucing berwarna _peach_. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Dan Sehun menyadari, ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona si panda manis. Tidak lama ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera merogoh saku untuk menemukan pematik yang sengaja ia persiapkan. Perlahan ia menyalurkan api dari pematik pada lilin ditengah cake.

Tao membuka matanya cepat dan menatap Sehun penuh harap. "Sekarang aku boleh memakannya kan?" tanyanya. Sehun menggeleng. "Kau belum meniup lilin". Tao menggangguk singkat. "Oh baiklah, aku hampir melupakannya.

"Kau memang sudah melupakannya"

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, aku bantu" lanjut Sehun. Tao menyetujuinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada lilin, diikuti oleh Sehun yang berada didepannya.

"_Hana dul set_"

Fiuhh

Mereka berdua meniup lilin bersamaan hingga api kecil diujung lilin lenyap. Tao tersenyum senang. Baru saja, ia ingin menyentuh cokelat dipinggir _cake_, lagi-lagi tangan Sehun menghalanginya. "Apalagi?" tanyanya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa permohonanmu tadi?" tanya Sehun balik tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Tao sebelumnya. Tao yang merasa sebal lantas menggeleng cepat. "Kau tidak boleh tahu"

"Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahu kekasihmu ini eoh?" tanyanya. Jarinya yang jahil mencolek pipi Tao dengan krim _cake_.

"AAAAA OH SEHUNN! AWAS KAU!"

_Namja_ tampan itu langsung berlari menjauhi Tao yang sudah siap dengan krim dijari-jarinya untuk wajah yang selama ini ia banggakan. Dengan langkah yang lebar Tao mengejar Sehun yang berlari kearah sofa. Tao berhasil menggapai lengan Sehun tapi entah kenapa keseimbangannya terganggu setelah menginjak sesuatu yang licin dilantai. "Kyaaaaa Sehunnaa!"

Grep

Sehun menarik tubuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya tepat saat tubuh ramping itu nyaris menyentuh lantai yang keras. Kedua tangannya tersampir dipinggang Tao. Sehun melihat mata panda sahabatnya terpejam erat dengan kedua lengan dikalungkan dilehernya. Sehun menatap _intens_ wajah manis Tao, wajahnya makin mendekat dan berhenti ketika jarak wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa cm dari wajah Tao. "_Gwenchana?_" tanyanya pelan. Jujur, detak jantungnya sedang menggila sekarang, bahkan lebih parah dari biasanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Tao membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah sahabat kecilnya. Ia pun mengangguk ragu.

_'Hei panda, kau membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal. Apa kau mendengarnya? Kau dapat merasakannya?'_

Sehun memandangi Tao. Ia memiringkan wajahnya sedikit. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi aksinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya sebuah suara _baritone_ dari arah pintu. Sehun dan Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Kris Wu, _namja_ dewasa berusia sekitar 30 tahunan yang terlihat sangat dingin tengah menatap kedua pemuda itu tajam. Bukan, tatapan tajamnya bukan untuk Tao, tapi hanya untuk Sehun. Kris melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan mendekat. Dapat dilihat olehnya, semburat _pink_ menghiasi pipi _namja_ manis yang berstatus sebagai 'anak' nya. Kris melipat tangannya di dada, terlihat angkuh namun mempesona. "Kau _gay_? Menjijikan" Kris menatap remeh pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Matanya beralih pada Tao yang tertunduk. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dagu Tao dan memaksa wajah 'anak' nya untuk mendongak. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Jika ingin bermain, jangan diapartemenku. Kau mengotorinya. Carilah hotel, kau bisa kan?"

Tao bergetar mendengar nada tajam _appa_nya. Matanya tidak berani menatap kedua manik Kris. Ia hanya menatap dada bidang sang_ appa. _Sehun menggeram marah mendengar kata-kata Kris, dengan sedikit kasar ia menarik Tao agar lebih mendekat padanya. "Idemu tidak buruk juga, _ahjussi_. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu" ucap Sehun, wajahnya datar dan dingin. Kris sempat menegang mendengar balasan Sehun untuknya, tapi dengan cepat ia menguasainya. Ia menyeringa. "Selamat bersenang-senang" ucapnya datar dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Tao menggenggam tangan Sehun erat untuk menahan air matanya. Sehun menatap sedih sosok rapuh disampingnya, ia mulai berjalan kearah pintu sambil menarik pelan tangan Tao. _Namja_ manis itu hanya dapat menurut, tidak ada tenaga untuk menolak.

Setelah kepergian dua orang dari apartemennya, Kris menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Sialan! Apa yang aku katakan?" ucapnya menggertakan giginya sendiri. Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, ia melewati ruang makan dan matanya tidak sengaja melihat _cake_ berlapis cokelat itu. "Ah Tuhan, aku melupakannya" Kris berjalan cepat, bukan kearah kamarnya melainkan menuju pintu. Ia membukanya kasar.

.

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam. "Aku akan menempatkanmu dikamarnya" ujar Kris pelan sambil melirik sesuatu yang sudah berada ditangan besarnya.

.

"Jangan bersedih. Ini hari ulang tahunmu, panda. Ayo kita rayakan bersama Xiumin _hyung_" ucap Sehun setelah ia menghentikan laju mobilnya yang sekarang terparkir manis dipelataran rumah besarnya. Tao memperhatikan rumah besar itu dengan pandangan kosong, ia masih belum sadar. Sehun menghela nafas dan mencubit pelan pipi Tao. "Hey panda, jangan melamun. Ayo turun" Tao tersentak dan menatap Sehun aneh. "Apa?" tanyanya. "Ayo turun dan rayakan ulang tahunmu dengan Xiumin _hyung_" jawab pemuda itu sabar. Bola mata _dark choco_ itu terbelalak senang mendengar nama Xiumin diucapan Sehun. "Xiu-_ge_ sudah kembali? Kapan?!" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. "2 hari yang lalu"

.

"Xiu-_ge_! Aku merindukanmu" Tao menghambur kedalam pelukan seorang _namja_ mungil berpipi _chubby_ bernama Xiumin. Tubuh tingginya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri karena terlalu senang. Xiumin tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambut_ namja _manis yang sudah ia anggap adiknya. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu sayang. Apa kabar _baby_ panda?" tanyanya lembut. "Baik, Xiu-_ge_? Apa di China menyenangkan?" tanyanya beruntun setelah melepaskan pelukan. Xiumin mengangguk mantap. "Aku juga. Disana sangat menyenangkan, Tao-_ie_! Kusarankan agar kau kesana, kujamin kau tidak akan pernah bosan" jawabnya semangat. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi dengan binar lucu dikedua mata. "Tentu"

Sehun yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka menatap Xiumin sebal. Matanya menatap tajam tangan _hyung_nya yang sedang menangkup pipi Tao dengan gemas. Rasanya ia ingin bertukar tempat dengan Xiumin yang sangat bebas menyentuh Tao. Sebenarnya ia juga bebas menyentuh Tao, namun ia terlalu gugup untuk melakukannya. Sehun berjalan mendekat dan berdiri disisi Xiumin yang kedua tangannya masih betah menangkup pipi Tao. Ia menarik tangan _hyung_nya dengan sedikit kasar. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyentuh kekasihku, _hyung_" ucapnya ketus. Xiumin menoleh dan terkekeh melihat wajah muram adiknya. "Kau cemburu eoh?" tanyanya usil. Sehun melirik sadis _hyung_nya. "Kata siapa? Ah sudahlah. Cepat belikan _cake_ untuk panda kesayanganku" ucap Sehun berusaha untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan yang dimulai Xiumin. _Namja_ mungil itu menatap Tao dan mengingat sesuatu. "Ohya, _happy birthday baby_" Xiumin memeluk Tao erat. "_Gomawo gege_. Aku menyayangimu" balas Tao tulus. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Kembali ia harus melihat adegan seperti ini.

Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit kecil hidung si panda. "Bagaimana kabar _appa_mu _baby_? Apa ia sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu? Atau ia sudah memberimu hadiah?" tanya Xiumin tersenyum tipis. Mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin, senyum manis yang tadinya terukir sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar. Tao menggeleng lemah. "_Appa_ melupakannya" jawabnya tertunduk

Xiumin menggeleng_. 'Ck, dasar naga bodoh! Bukankah tadi ditelepon ia bilang ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberi hadiah pada panda ini?'_ batinnya kesal.

_Namja_ mungil itu mengetahui semuanya tentang Kris. Perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orangtua Kris dulu, perasaan benci Kris pada Tao, dan terakhir, perasaan yang tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu pada 'anak' nya. Ia mengetahui semuanya. Xiumin kembali mengingat kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu, ketika Kris mulai menceritakan kisahnya. Xiumin paham, jika Kris sudah terjerat oleh Tao sejak dulu, namun sayangnya _namja _tampan itu tidak paham dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

_"Aku merasa nyaman dan terhibur olehnya. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa ingin selalu melindunginya dan ingin memiliki dirinya seutuhnya"_

_"Kau jatuh cinta pada anak itu, Kris"_

_"Aku masih normal"_

_"Otakmu memang berfikir seperti itu tapi hati kecilmu tidak bisa menyangkal jika kau memang mencintainya"_

_"Aku tidak mencintainya, aku membencinya"_

_"Kau membencinya? Karena apa? Jelaskan padaku"_

_"Entah, tapi aku benci ketika ia harus tersenyum dan tertawa karena adikmu itu"_

_"Kris bodoh! Itu cemburu bukan benci"_

_"Cemburu? Mana mungkin! Memang atas dasar apa aku cemburu?"_

_"Cinta. Astaga mengapa perasaan se-sederhana itu bisa menjadi sangat rumit"_

_"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mencintainya. Sungguh"_

_"Kau bukan tidak mencintainya. Kau hanya tidak paham dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Dasar naga pedo!"_

.

Kris duduk dipinggir ranjang _king size_ nya. Ia memandang foto digenggamannnya yang mana adalah potret seorang _namja_ manis berusia sekitar 15 tahun tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat menggemaskan apalagi ditambah rona kemerahan dipipinya. "Benarkah aku mencintaimu?" tanya Kris merenung. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengacak surai pirangnya.

"Tao pulangg~~~" lengkingan dari luar kamar menghentikan gerakan tangan Kris. Ia tersenyum lebar mendengar suara tersebut. Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"_Annyeong appa_" sapa Tao ceria ketika melihat Kris melewatinya. Kris hanya melirik sekilas dan duduk disofa ruang tengah. Itu adalah caranya untuk menyambut kedatangan Tao.

"Tao ke kamar dulu _ne, appa_" pamitnya dan berlalu memasuki kamarnya.

Kris tidak menanggapinya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

"YAAAAA KAU MENGGEMASKAN SEKALIIII!" Kris tersentak mendengar jeritan 'anak' nya. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya pelan menatap bigung pintu kamar yang terlihat dari ruang tengah. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda manis tengah memeluk boneka panda super besar yang hampir menyamai tubuhnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju sang _appa_.

Kris tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Appa_, apa _appa_ yang memberiku boneka panda ini?" tanyanya sambil memeluk erat boneka pandanya. Kris gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Tao. "A-apa maksudmu? Untuk apa aku memberimu boneka? Itu kekanakan"

"Kupikir _appa_ yang memberiku boneka panda ini sebagai hadiah tapi ternyata bukan ya?" Tao tersenyum getir. Kris melihat raut wajah Tao yang berubah kecewa, hatinya mencelos.

"Hadiah? Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya memancing Tao. Pemuda itu menatap polos _appa_nya. "Tidak ada. Mungkin karena aku yang sedang berulang tahun jadi aku diberi hadiah" jawabnya. Kris mengangguk. "Oh kau berulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu" ucap Kris kaku. Tao tersenyum cerah. "_Gomawo appa_. _Saranghae_" Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka panda dan beralih memeluk tubuh Kris. Tubuh yang dipeluknya membeku, tapi perlahan balas memeluk tubuh 'anak' nya.

_'Nado saranghae, dear'_

.

TBC

UAS selesai yey\0/ seneng banget gilaaaa hwhw makasih yang udah nyemangatin aku. Aku cinta kalian semua mwahh.

Chap ini gimana? Tuhh Kris udah mulai cinta ama baby panda kkk~

Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah ripiw.

AnjarW, Christal Alice, Novey, YongWook Kim, KTHS, Unnamed EXOstand, aiiu d'freaky, oraurus, exindira, Hanny WYF-HZT, Jung Eunhee, ChenLin21, fallforhaehyuk, Rima-TAOma, zhe, MinwooImitasi, ayuelf111, Ahjumma Kece, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, 91, Aku suka ff, dewicloudsddangko, Jin Ki Tao, ajib4ff, shitao47, ayulopetyas11, Swag Joker, flawlessaliens, dragonpeach, ressijewelll, Nada Lim, Dugundugun, Ranny, Yuyuchan EXO, ia, kristao baby, Guest, Pinky05KwmS, rnf, Ryu, febriafar, chanyeolily, sycarp, taoris.

Makasih juga buat yang baca tapi ga ripiw, aku tetep seneng ko karena ada yang mau baca epep abal ini.0.


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Aswshn

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance (maybe)

Rated : T/ M

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"Kupikir appa yang memberiku boneka panda ini sebagai hadiah tapi ternyata bukan ya?" Tao tersenyum getir. Kris melihat raut wajah Tao yang berubah kecewa, hatinya mencelos._

_"Hadiah? Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya memancing Tao. Pemuda itu menatap polos appanya. "Tidak ada. Mungkin karena aku yang sedang berulang tahun jadi aku diberi hadiah" jawabnya. Kris mengangguk. "Oh kau berulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu" ucap Kris kaku. Tao tersenyum cerah. "Gomawo appa. Saranghae" Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka panda dan beralih memeluk tubuh Kris. Tubuh yang dipeluknya membeku, tapi perlahan balas memeluk tubuh 'anak' nya._

_'Nado saranghae, dear'_

.

Chapter 4

.

Tao menggeliat kecil ketika merasakan sinar mentari menyapa wajah manisnya. Jemarinya mengacak sedikit kasar surai pekatnya lalu menguap lebar. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan berkali-kali mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerpa. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, dan sedetik kemudian _namja_ berparas manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Seharusnya ia bisa bangun siang karena ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang paling ia nanti-nantikan dan entah karena apa ia bisa bangun sepagi ini. Masih dengan keadaan yang berantakan ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Pemuda manis itu melangkah gontai ke ruang tengah. Tao menghempaskan diri pada sofa empuk nan lembut yang langsung saja menenggelamkan tubuh tingginya. Menutup matanya sejenak sebelum kerutan di dahinya tercipta. _'Sepi sekali. Biasanya appa sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap pergi' _batinnya masih dengan mata tertutup. Tapi kemudian ia mengendikan bahunya. _'Mungkin appa sedang membuat sarapan'_

Tao hampir berhasil terlelap kembali sebelum rasa haus menyerang, dan dengan berat ia membuka mata lalu berdiri.

.

Pemuda bermata panda itu meneguk perlahan segelas air dingin yang tadi ia ambil dari dalam lemari pendingin. Sembari meminum airnya, ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruang makan. Tao tidak menemukan _appa_nya dimana pun, padahal biasanya _namja_ dewasa itu sudah duduk manis dengan roti berselai _strawberry _didepannya. Tao mengernyit dan meletakan gelas yang sudah kosong. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan untuk menghentikan tetesan air yang menyelinap keluar. _'Mungkin appa belum bangun. Ah! Baiklah, biarkan aku yang akan membangunkannya'_ Tao berjalan lurus lalu berbelok ke kanan dan menemukan pintu bercat cokelat, ia berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

"_Appa_" panggilnya

Tidak ada jawaban

"_Appa!_" panggilnya sekali lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban. "_Appa!_" panggilnya setengah berteriak. Tapi masih tidak ada balasan dari dalam. Ia menghela nafas dan berniat membuka pintu. Tapi keraguan menelusup kedalam dirinya. Tao mengigit bibirnya dan kakinya bergerak gusar. "Masuk tidak _ya_?" gumamnya sambil menatap pintu didepan matanya. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang kenop pintu. Ia ragu untuk masuk kedalam karena Kris tidak memperbolehkannya masuk semenjak kejadian Tao kecil yang tidak sengaja menginjak ponselnya beberapa tahun silam. Tao meniup poninya, berusaha menentukan pilihan antara masuk atau tidak. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk masuk setelah matanya menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.36. Tao tidak ingin membuat Kris terlambat meski ia tidak tahu kemana Kris pergi. Ia mulai memutar kenop pintu dengan tangan gemetar.

**_Cklek_**

Dewi fortuna tengah berpihak padanya. Kris tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tao bersorak dalam hati dan segera menyembulkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang _namja_ tinggi yang sangat dikenalnya tengah terbaring diranjang. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu sedikit lebar untuk membiarkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar lalu berjalan menghampiri ranjang. Sekarang, ia tepat berada disamping ranjang dengan tubuh yang sedikit condong untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah _appa_nya ketika sedang tertidur. Damai dan _ehm_ tampan. Ia tersenyum kecil. "_Appa_ tampan _ne_"

Puas memandangi wajah tampan sang _appa_, Tao kini menggerak-gerakkan bahu Kris agar ia terbangun. "_Appa_, _irreona_" bisiknya tepat pada telinga Kris. Tidak ada respon, Tao kembali mengguncang bahu Kris. "_Appa~_"

Berhasil

Kris menggeliat tidak nyaman dan kembali bergelung bersama selimutnya. Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela, menyingkap pelan gorden membiarkan sinar sang mentari memasuki kamar _appa_nya. Ia kembali menghampiri Kris yang masih terlelap.

"_Appa~ irreona~_" ucapnya lembut sambil menggerakan tubuh tinggi itu. Kris memang mendengarnya tapi ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Tao karena kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan lidahnya kelu, bahkan kelopak matanya pun enggan membuka.

Tao yang sejujurnya masih mengantuk segera menempatkan diri ditempat kosong sebelah Kris. Wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan dada bidang Kris lalu tangannya melingkari pinggang _appa_nya dengan erat. Secara tidak sadar, Tao memeluk erat _appa_nya. Hal yang pernah ia lakukan sewaktu usianya menginjak 6 tahun yang dengan sukses mendapat makian dan tarikan kasar untuk segera keluar dari kamar ini. _Namja_ muda ini makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sang _appa_, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari sana. "Hangat sekali" gumam Tao, wajahnya mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kris. "_Appa_ sakit? _Appa_ terlihat pucat" Tao menyentuh dahi Kris. Matanya langsung terbelalak mengetahui suhu badan Kris yang terasa sangat panas. Lantas ia melepaskan pelukannya dan meloncat dari ranjang Kris. Ia berlari keluar dari kamar Kris.

_'Yeah. Ku akui, aku merindukan pelukanmu, Taozi' _batin Kris tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas untuk bergerak. Ia hanya mampu berharap jika Tao kembali dan merawat tubuhnya yang sedang tidak sehat ini.

.

"_Yaa_ Sehunna, bagaimana ini?! _Appa_ku sakit" Tao berkata dengan nada khawatir pada sambungan telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan Sehun.

"Astaga, panda! Kukira ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini" ucap Sehun parau, khas suara seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

Tao mengigit bibirnya dan berucap lirih, "Maaf aku mengganggumu, Sehunna" Tidak seharusnya ia menelepon seseorang sepagi ini hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa _appa_nya sakit, ia cukup tahu diri jika itu adalah urusannya bukan urusan Sehun atau pun yang lain.

Sehun yang mendengar nada lirih Tao segera melembutkan ucapannya, "_Aniyo_ panda. Jadi, apa kau ingin aku membantumu merawat Kris _ahjussi, hm_?"

Tao mengangguk senang meski ia tahu Sehun tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "_Ya_, bisa kah kau ke apartemenku sekarang? Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Baiklah, tunggu 10 menit lagi dan aku akan sampai diapartemenmu. Sampai jumpa, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sehunna"

Pip

Tao tersenyum lalu meletakan ponselnya. Ia beralih memasukan sebuah saputangan putih yang berada digenggamannya kedalam wadah cukup besar yang sudah berisi air dingin lalu membawanya kekamar sang _appa_. Meski tadi sempat tersenyum, itu bukan berarti kekhawatirannya akan keadaan Kris memudar atau mungkin sedikit berkurang. Ia masih sangat khawatir, sangat. Pemuda manis itu memasuki kamar Kris, ia dapat melihat posisi Kris yang masih belum juga berubah. Tao mendesah pelan dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Kris tadi memang sempat terbangun tapi setelah kepergian Tao dari kamarnya, ia kembali tertidur karena merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Pemuda itu meletakan wadah yang dibawanya diatas meja nakas, mengambil rendaman saputangan dalam air dingin dan memerasnya. Sebelum menempelkan saputangan tersebut pada dahi Kris, ia mengatur posisi tubuh _appa_nya agar menghadap langit-langit kamar luas itu, telentang. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup pas, Tao menempelkan saputangan itu pada dahi Kris, ia menatap sedih wajah rupawan namun sekarang terlihat sangat pucat itu.

"Wu Yi Fan. Kris Wu" gumam Tao pelan masih menatap Kris. Entah, tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat nama _appa_nya itu. Tao menautkan alisnya, ia seperti baru tersadar. "Wu, marga _appa_. Tapi mengapa aku memiliki marga yang berbeda? Huang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia menghembuskan nafas gusar dan mengacak rambutnya. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, ia lebih memilih merapikan helaian pirang Kris yang sedikit berantakan. "_Appa_, cepat sembuh"

**_Cup_**

Tao mengecup pelipis Kris dan keluar dari kamar, ia berniat untuk membuat bubur, tentunya dengan bantuan Sehun.

Tepat saat kakinya keluar dari kamar Kris, ia melihat Sehun tengah menutup pintu. Pemuda tampan itu membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Tao, ia segera menghampirinya.

Sebuah senyum lembut yang menenangkan menjadi awalan, "Bagaimana keadaan Kris _ahjussi_, panda? Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya sambil mengusap kepala Tao penuh sayang. Tao menatap ragu Sehun, "Aku belum mengetahuinya, _appa_ belum bangun dan baru saja aku mengompresnya dengan air dingin" jawab _namja_ manis itu. Sehun mengangguk, "Tenang saja, _appa_mu tidak apa-apa, mungkin ia kelelahan karena mengurusi panda sepertimu diapartemennya" mau tidak mau Tao tersenyum mendengarnya, "_Ya_, semoga saja"

Hening. Sehun sibuk menatap wajah Tao yang menunduk.

"Sehunna, bantu aku membuat bubur untuk _appa_" ucap Tao memecah keheningan. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau tahu _kan_ aku tidak bisa memasak" balasnya pelan. _Ah!_ Tao melupakannya, Sehun memang tidak bisa memasak begitu juga dengan dirinya. Terakhir _namja_ itu memasak dengan Tao adalah satu tahun lalu, itu pun hanya memasak _spaghetti_ yang seharusnya sangat mudah tapi bagi mereka terasa sangat sangat sulit, _spaghetti_ yang mereka buat tidak layak makan, rasanya campur aduk. Jika mengingat rasanya, perut Tao terasa mual. Pemuda berparas manis itu menghela nafas, "Jadi bagaimana?" gumamnya, bibirnya ia gigit pelan untuk menyalurkan rasa bingungnya. Sehun yang tidak tega melihat Tao yang kebingungan, ia berkata ragu. "Ayo buat!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Tao menuju dapur, tapi Tao memberikan gerakan menolak. "Tidak, jangan. Nanti jika hasilnya hancur bagaimana? Bisa-bisa _appa_ bertambah sakit ketika memakannya" Sehun memutar bola matanya. _'Mengapa Tao begitu khawatir dengan namja tua itu?'_

Hei, Oh Sehun tentu saja Tao begitu khawatir dengan orang yang kau sebut '_namja tua_' itu, jelas-jelas orang itu adalah _'appa'_ nya.

"Setidaknya kita harus mencoba membuatnya. Dan kupastikan masakan kita kali ini tidak akan seburuk masakan yang pernah kita buat setahun yang lalu. Satu lagi, _appa_mu tidak akan bertambah sakit hanya dengan memakan bubur buatan kita. Tidak beracun, jadi tidak apa-apa" ujarnya panjang lebar. Tao tercengang, kata-kata Sehun begitu panjang hingga ia membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk mencernanya. "Baiklah, ayo kita coba"

Sehun dan Tao berjalan kearah dapur, Tao langsung berhenti didepan pintu lemari pendingin dan segera membukanya, mencari bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan. Sedang Sehun, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap lekat layarnya.

"Sehunna, jangan memainkan ponselmu terus. Ayo buat buburnya" rengek Tao disamping Sehun setelah ia meletakan bahan-bahannya. Sehun melirik Tao sebentar dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Aku sedang mencari resep dan langkah-langkah membuat bubur. Sesekali kau harus mengandalkan internet, _chagiya_" ujarnya

.

"_Ahh_ akhirnya selesai juga" Tao mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Matanya tertuju pada mangkuk yang sudah terisi bubur. Mereka menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam untuk membuatnya, itu pun dengan bantuan resep dari internet.

Tao tersenyum manis pada Sehun, "Terima kasih banyak Sehunnie" sambil membawa mangkuk tersebut ia berjalan cepat kearah kamar Kris. Sehun mengangguk singkat lalu mengikuti Tao dari belakang.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu, dengan sigap Sehun membuka pintu untuk Tao. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum kembali dan memasuki ruangan. Ia meletakan mangkuk tersebut di meja nakas kemudian menatap wajah _appa_nya. "_Appa_" Tao menepuk pelan pipi Kris. Ia sedikit lega suhu tubuh Kris sudah tidak terlalu begitu panas seperti sebelumnya. Kembali ia menepuk pipi Kris sambil berbisik, "_Appa_, ayo bangun, aku dan Sehun sudah membuatkan bubur"

Kris melenguh pelan merasa sentuhan hangat dipipinya, ia juga mendengar suara lembut tengah berbisik padanya. Sedikit terpaksa ia membuka mata dan mengerjap, matanya langsung melirik kesamping, tepat kearah Tao yang tengah tersenyum padanya, Kris tentu saja balas tersenyum meski sangat tipis. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya datar. Tao mengendurkan senyumnya mendengar nada yang Kris ucapkan. Dan.. Kris merasa menyesal telah bertanya dengan nada datar seperti itu, ia merasa seperti orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

"_Appa_ sakit" jawab Tao pelan. Kris hanya ber'oh' ria dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, ia menemukan Sehun sedang terduduk disofa dengan mata mengarah padanya dan Tao. Kris mengernyit, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris. Sehun mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya membantu Tao membuat bubur untuk _appa_nya yang sedang sakit" jawabnya acuh. Mata elang itu beralih pada Tao yang terdiam, ia menatap lekat 'anak' nya. Merasa diperhatikan, Tao mendongak dan balas menatap Kris. Rasa gugup langsung menyergap tapi dia segera mengalihkannya. "_Appa_ lapar? Aku dan Sehun sudah membuatkan bubur" Tao meraih mangkuk tersebut dan menyodorkannya didepan wajah Kris. _Appa_nya menatap malas bubur tersebut, "Tanganku lemas" ujarnya

_'Uh bilang saja jika kau ingin pandaku menyuapimu. Dasar ahjussi tua' _batin Sehun memberikan _deathglare_ pada Kris. Tapi sayang, Kris tidak sedang menatapnya, ia sibuk menatap 'anak' nya.

Tao mengigit bibirnya, "Bagaimana jika aku yang menyuapi? Apa _appa_ keberatan?" tanyanya ragu. Raut wajah Kris terlihat senang, namun hanya beberapa detik, ia kembali memasang wajah dingin. "Sebenarnya aku sangat keberatan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar Kris. "Apa itu berarti aku boleh menyuapimu _appa_?" tanya Tao berbinar. "Hanya untuk sekali saja" Tao tersenyum cerah, segera ia menyendoki buburnya dan meniupnya pelan lalu mengarahkan sendoknya pada bibir Kris. _Namja_ dewasa itu memaksakan mulutnya untuk membuka dan menerima sendokan bubur tersebut. _Yeah_, taktiknya agar tidak terlalu terlihat sangat senang menerima suapan dari Tao.

Pemuda bermata panda itu terus memberi suapan bubur untuk _appa_nya. Awalnya memang Tao terlihat canggung namun setelah beberapa suapan, ia mulai menikmatinya, begitu juga dengan Kris yang sekarang terlihat lebih santai. Mereka tidak tahu saja, jika seorang pemuda tampan yang terduduk disofa itu sedang terbakar cemburu. Wajahnya memerah dan menatap tajam Kris. Sehun, si pemuda tampan bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan tergesa kearah Tao, membuat kedua orang itu menatapnya heran. "Ada apa Sehunna?" tanya Tao menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia menatap Sehun bingung. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, ia malah berujar, "Biar aku saja yang menyuapi Kris _ahjussi_, kau mandi saja" Sehun mengambil alih mangkuk yang ada ditangan Tao beserta sendoknya. Kris menggeram pelan. _'Kau menganggu. Dasar bocah sialan!'_

Tao yang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah _appa_, aku mandi dulu _ne_" tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kris, Tao berjalan menjauh. Sehun menatap lama kepergian Tao dari kamar Kris. "Ku lihat tadi _ahjussi_ sudah banyak memakan bubur ini, apa _ahjussi_ tidak kenyang?" tanya Sehun sinis. _Hei_, tentu saja ia tidak akan mau menggantikan posisi Tao sebelumnya, yaitu menyuapi Kris, ia menawari dirinya sendiri untuk menggantikan Tao menyuapi Kris hanya agar Tao tidak dekat-dekat dengan _namja_ dewasa itu.

Kris mendengus, "Sudah, lagipula aku tidak sudi memakan suapan darimu"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, dengan kesal ia menyendoki bubur itu dan mengarahkannya asal ke wajah Kris.

"Dasar tua! Menyusahkan" gerutunya dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Oh sial! Panas"

.

Tao memasuki kamar Kris diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya. Ia baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari surai gelapnya yang masih basah. Pemuda itu menghampiri Kris yang tengah berbaring sambil menatap kosong dinding disisinya. Tao tersenyum. "_Annyeong appa_" sapanya ceria. Kris mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tao menatap wajah Kris, tiba-tiba saja mata pandanya menatap pipi Kris yang memerah, itu bukan rona kemerahan karena efek marah atau malu, lebih terlihat seperti kulit yang memerah karena terkena sesuatu yang panas.

"_Appa_, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa memerah seperti ini?" tanya Tao menyentuh dengan hati-hati bagian pipi yang memerah itu. Kris menyingkirkan tangan Tao lalu berdecak . _'Ini karena Sehun sialanmu itu!'_

"Jangan ikut campur, aku ingin tidur" Kris menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tao menghela nafas, tatapannya berubah sendu. "_Hei,_ mungkin Kris _ahjussi_ butuh istirahat" Sehun menggenggam tangan Tao, ia memimpin sahabatnya menuju sofa.

Sehun dan Tao mendudukan diri disofa lembut itu, Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Tao dan Tao yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian jemari Sehun dirambutnya. Sehun yang memang tadinya sedang mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_, berinisiatif untuk melepaskan satu _headset_nya dan memasangkannya pada telinga kiri Tao. _Namja_ manis itu melirik Sehun dan tersenyum sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih kemudian kembali menyamankan tubuhnya sembari menutup mata. Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup dahi Tao. Betapa ini adalah saat-saat _favourite_nya. Berdua dengan Tao meski kenyataannya tidak benar-benar berdua. Ada Kris disana.

Kris meremas kuat selimutnya, ia belum tertidur. _Namja_ ini bisa melihat kemesraan kedua pemuda itu dari balik selimut, _yeah_ ia sedikit menyingkap selimutnya untuk melihat mereka berdua. _'Harusnya aku yang berada disana, bukan bocah albino itu'_

Dadanya sesak. Meski berdampak buruk pada perasaannya, ia tetap menatap dua _namja_ itu. Matanya melebar ketika menemukan Sehun yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Detik berikutnya bibir Sehun hampir menyentuh bibir Tao, detik yang sama juga saat Kris melemparkan bantal yang ada disampingnya dengan kencang kearah Sehun hingga membuatnya terlonjak begitu juga dengan Tao. Kris menyingkirkan selimutnya kasar, tatapan tajamnya sudah siap ia hadiahkan untuk Sehun. "Sehun-_ssi_, bisa kah kau pulang sekarang? Aku ingin bicara pada **Tao**" ujarnya dingin, dengan penekanan dikata 'Tao'. Sehun mengernyit, ia menatap Tao dan pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Biar kuantar ke depan. _Kajja_" Tao berdiri sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Ketika Sehun melewati Kris, _namja_ dewasa itu memberikan tatapan mematikan untuknya.

.

"Hati-hati Sehunna" Tao tersenyum tipis, tangannya menepuk bahu Sehun.

"_Ne_. Sampai jumpa panda"

Tao menatap tubuh Sehun yang tenggelam dibalik pintu, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan dada bidang seseorang. Ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah _appa_nya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya. "_Wa–_" belum sempat Tao melanjutnya ucapannya, Kris menarik tangannya menuju ruang makan, ia mendudukan Tao dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Tunggu disini dan jangan beranjak. Jika kau melanggarnya, siap-siap saja keluar dari apartemenku" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kris menjauh dari Tao. Anak itu sendiri tengah menatap pungguh kokoh _appa_nya. Bingung, tentu saja tapi ia hanya menuruti perkataan Kris. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk angkat kaki dari apartemen yang sudah 18 tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya bosan. Ia sudah duduk dalam diam sekitar 20 menit. Tao menumpukan kedua sikunya dimeja makan dan menangkup pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Pemuda ini melepaskan satu tangannya yang menangkup pipi lalu ia menggunakan jarinya untuk menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang menggembung.

"Aaaa bosan" Tao melipat tangannya dimeja, menenggelamkan wajah manisnya disana. Ia juga menggerakan tubuhnya.

Seseorang berambut pirang menatap tingkah _namja_ manis itu dengan gemas. Sebenarnya sudah daritadi ia disini, sekitar 10 menit yang lalu namun ia enggan untuk menghampiri Tao. Ia lebih tertarik melihat wajah menggemaskan 'anak' nya terlebih dahulu. Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya saat kembali ia melihat ekspresi lucu pemuda itu. Akhirnya si pirang bernama Kris itu mendatangi Tao, ia juga merasa kasihan telah membuat pemuda manis itu menunggu cukup lama. Kris disambut dengan tatapan lega dari Tao.

"_Appa_ mandi _ne_? _Appa_ kan masih sakit" lihat, betapa perhatiannya Tao pada Kris.

Kris mengangguk dan menarik tangan Tao untuk keluar apartemen. Tao menatap genggaman _appa_nya tidak percaya.

"Apa aku mimpi?" gumamnya

.

Tao hanya bisa diam ketika Kris mengendarai mobilnya entah kemana. Bertanya? Sudah ia lakukan sejak tadi tapi Kris tidak menjawab, ia terlalu _focus_ pada jalan didepannya. Tao menyerah, ia menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Menatapi pepohonan yang seolah mengikuti mereka dipinggir jalan. Menatapi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan ia sudah merasa terhibur akan hal itu. Tao tidak sadar, setiap beberapa detik sekali pasti Kris akan memberikan lirikan untuknya. Tao, kau sukses membuat seorang Kris Wu yang terkenal dingin dan jarang bicara itu tersenyum manis karena melirikmu.

Pemuda imut itu tersentak ketika mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi berhenti seketika, ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi _appa_nya tidak menjawab, ia mengisyaratkan Tao untuk turun. Tentu saja Tao yang manis dan penurut ini menurutinya.

"Kedai _ice cream_!" pekik Tao melihat tempat mereka berhenti sekarang. Kedai _ice cream_. _Yeah_, tempat kesukaannya. Kris mengusak rambut Tao dan menautkan tangan mereka. Tao sama sekali tidak sadar karena terlalu senang. Kris dan Tao memasuki kedai tersebut, pengunjung yang berada disana menatap kagum kearah mereka. Entah, mungkin mereka terlihat cocok.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, Tao menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan lucu. "Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Kris lembut.

"_Strawberry ice cream_" jawab pemuda itu sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Kris menelan saliva sulit. "K-kau suka _strawberry_?"

"Ya, sangat!"

Kris mengangguk_. 'Aku juga menyukai strawberry. Mengapa bisa sama? Haha kita berjodoh, love'_

_'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' _Kris menggeleng keras bermaksud mengusir pikiran gila yang tadi sempat bersarang diotak yang memang sudah tidak waras lagi sejak keberadaan Tao dihidupnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesannya sebentar. Kau jangan pergi kemana pun. Jika kau melanggarnya, maka bersiaplah kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar sebulan penuh" ucapnya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tao. Pemuda manis itu memucat. _'Apa yang akan appa lakukan padaku?'_ pikirnya dengan tatapan _horror_. _Oh_ panda, kau sangat polos.

.

"Apa yang aku katakan? Berniat memperkosanya _huh_? _Ah_ Kris Wu kau benar-benar sudah gila" gumam Kris mengusap tengkuknya.

.

Tao melahap _strawberry ice cream_nya dengan semangat, tidak mempedulikan tatapan pengunjung yang gemas melihatnya. _Appa_nya pun ikut memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, seulas senyum kadang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil" goda Kris, tapi Tao salah menangkap maksudnya, Tao berfikir Kris menyindirnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, dan ia pun memelankan gerakan melahap _ice cream_nya.

"Tsk" Kris melihat sisa _ice cream _disudut bibir _peach_ 'anak' nya, ia mendekatkan jari jemarinya pada wajah pemuda manis itu dan mengusap lembut sudut bibirnya. "Benar-benar berantakan" gumamnya

Tao menundukan wajahnya gugup. "_Gomawo appa_"

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah, ayo pulang" Kris berdiri dari duduknya, ia meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu meletakannya dimeja setelah itu menarik tangan Tao untuk keluar.

.

Suasana hening melingkupi mobil mewah milik Kris, mereka bedua sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sibuk sendiri dengan dunia masing-masing.

Drtt Drtt

Kris meraih ponselnya, ia menatap layar ponselnya lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"_Yeoboseyo appa_"

"…"

"_MWO?!_ Kapan?"

"…"

"_Ahh_ bagaimana ini?"

"…"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Kris mematikan ponselnya dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. "_Arghh_ mengapa mereka kembali secepat ini? Aku benar-benar belum siap. Aku masih normal. _Oh God_" ucapnya frustasi. Tao menatap bingung Kris. "_Waeyo appa_?" tanya Tao. Kris menatap sebentar pemuda itu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "_Aniya_"

Hening

"Aku ada urusan, sebaiknya kau turun disini" ujar Kris dingin dan menepikan mobilnya. Tao menghela nafas sejenak lalu mengangguk ragu. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan pelan menuju pinggir jalan lebih tepatnya menuju halte, Tao melihat mobil _appa_nya yang sudah melaju kencang.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri.

"Lebih baik berkunjung ke rumah Xiumin-_ge_, lagipula jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" Tao melangkahkan kakinya kearah kanan.

.

"Panda!" seru Xiumin saat matanya mendapati Tao berdiri didepan pintu. Tubuh kecilnya memeluk Tao dan mengusap rambut anak itu.

"Ayo masuk" Xiumin menarik tangan Tao untuk memasuki rumah besarnya. Mereka menuju ruang tengah, disana juga ada Sehun yang tengah terduduk sambil memainkan ponselnya, terlihat sekali jika pemuda itu tengah bosan.

"Sehunnie!" panggil Tao dan berlari kearah Sehun, Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hunnie?" tanya Tao ikut duduk disamping Sehun, ia menatap ponsel Sehun.

"Entah. Aku sendiri bingung panda"

"Tao-_ie_, kau terlihat kelelahan" ujar Xiumin

Tao menatap Xiumin. "_Ya ge_, aku jalan kaki dari halte sana" ia menggembungkan pipinya

"_Ha?!_ Bagaimana bisa? Memang kau darimana? Mengapa bisa sampai disana?" tanya _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu. "Tadinya aku pergi dengan _appa_, tapi tidak tahunya _appa_ ada urusan dan aku terpaksa turun disana"

"Ya Tuhan. Kris bodoh sekali" gerutunya

"Tao, apa _appa_mu memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Kedua orang itu menatap Sehun.

"Kekasih? Sepertinya tidak. Aku belum pernah melihat kekasihnya jadi tidak mungkin _appa _memiliki kekasih" ucap Tao

"Jawabanmu tidak meyakinkan. _Hyung_, apa Kris _ahjussi_ memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sehun pada _hyung_nya

"Kris tidak memiliki kekasih" jawabnya.

"Kubilang apa, _appa_ tidak memiliki keka–"

"Tapi ia memiliki tunangan" Xiumin memotong ucapan Tao.

Sehun dan Tao terdiam. Mereka menatap Xiumin untuk meminta penjelasan lebih. Terutama Tao.

Tao merasa tidak nyaman mendengar bahwa _appa_nya sudah bertunangan. Sungguh.

"_Appa_ tidak pernah memberitahuku jika ia sudah bertunangan"

"_Oops_ sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara" Xiumin membekap mulutnya dengan tangan karena baru menyadari ia sudah terlalu banyak membicarakan Kris.

Keadaan menjadi canggung. Tao terdiam, membeku. Sehun? Ia senyum-senyum sendiri mendengarnya, ia merasa saingannya berkurang. _Eoh_? Sehun menganggap Kris saingan?

Dan Xiumin yang sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia seceroboh itu. Untuk mengurangi kecanggungan, Xiumin mengeluarkan suara. "Sehunnie, aku ada kabar gembira untukmu"

"Apa?"

"Luhan, si rusa kesayanganmu itu akan kembali ke Korea"

"Kesayangan? _Cih_ bahkan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya"

Tao masih tetap diam, pikirannya kosong begitu juga dengan pandangan matanya. Ucapan Xiumin sebelumnya masih terngiang dibenaknya.

.

Kris memijit pelipisnya, benar-benar pusing. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kamarnya tapi pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Tao. _'Apa ia sudah sampai?' _kakinya melangkah menuju kamar Tao. Dibukanya perlahan pintu tersebut dan membiarkan tubuhnya masuk. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun didalam kamar itu. Kris panik, ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menujukan pukul 21.23.

_'Apa ia belum pulang?' _ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu panik. _Namja_ itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan menuju tangga, ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan tegang. Ia berharap Tao ada disana. Kris sudah berada dilantai dua, ia langsung mengarahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu, dengan hati-hati ia membukanya. Perasaan lega menghampirinya ketika melihat tubuh tinggi 'anak' nya sedang berada dibalkon. Tao memang sering mengunjungi kamar ini.

Kris tersenyum kecil, ia mulai memasuki kamar tersebut. Dilihatnya Tao hanya memakai kaos tipis, pasti tubuhnya kedinginan. Ia menarik selimut diranjang kamar itu dan membawanya. Kris menyampirkan selimut yang dibawanya pada tubuh Tao dari belakang.

"Angin malam tidak bagus untuk tubuh kurusmu ini"

Tao menoleh, tapi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam. Kris mengernyit. Biasanya, Tao akan selalu menyambutnya tapi mengapa sekarang berbeda?

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya dan menempatkan diri disamping Tao. Pemuda manis itu tidak menggubrisnya, tetap _focus_ pada taburan bintang diatas sana. Kris tidak menyukai hal itu, maka dengan kasar ia meraih bahu Tao untuk menghadapnya hingga selimut tersebut terjatuh.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Tao hingga pemuda itu meringis.

Tao tidak menjawab. Kepalanya menunduk. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya memanas.

Kris tidak merubah posisinya sama sekali, ia bingung. Apa yang terjadi pada 'anak' nya ini?

"Xiumin-_ge_ bilang _appa_ memiliki tunangan. Benar?" tanyanya pelan setelah menguatkan hati.

Kris menegang. Cengkeramannya menguat. Ia masih tidak mau mengakuinya, ia masih normal. Benar, ia normal. Tapi itu sebelum Tao masuk kedalam hidupnya.

"Ya" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia jadikan jawaban. Tao mendongak dan–

**_Cup_**

Kris mengecup bibir Tao. Menutup kedua matanya, menikmati bibir _peach_ 'anak' nya.

_'Aku masih normal. Masih. Ya'_

.

.

TBC

Annyeonggggg

Ini udah aku buat agak panjangan hwhw gimana? Tambah aneh? Makin ancur?._.

Oke, maaf kalo gitu wks

Mungkin epep ini akan selesai dichap 5 ato 6._. ini hanya info hoho

Makasih buat kalian yang udah ripiw, aku seneng bangetss. Mwahh

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ajib4ff, Christal Alice, fallforhaehyuk, Maple fujoshi2309, Nada Lim, AnjarW, ZEN97, Ahjumma Kece, chanyeolily, yuliafebry, YasKhun, zhe, ItaVi, Aku suka ff, Yuyuchan EXO, Jung Eunhee, 91, Huang Mir, henry'swife, Seokkie, sayakanoicinoe, futari chan, Novey, Amortentia Chan, pandarkn, ChenLin21, febriafar, YongWook Kim, PanDragonease26, aliensparkdobi, sycarp, ahrahenry897, MinwooImitasi, adindapranatha, KTHS, oraurus, Pinky05KwmS, exindira, ia, andine, fy, Sehunna 3, anisa. 1, thah, Unnamed EXOstand, ressijewelll, versaillesmaiden, haru gwanshim, Guest, Ranny, lidya natalia, dewicloudsddangko, deva tuice, Ryu, Guest, SyAgung, the Flame.

Mian, aku belum bisa lanjut epep aku yang dua itu. entah, mentok banget._.

RnR yo


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Aswshn

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance (maybe)

Rated : T/ M

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"Xiumin-ge bilang appa memiliki tunangan. Benar?" tanyanya pelan setelah menguatkan hati._

_Kris menegang. Cengkeramannya menguat. Ia masih tidak mau mengakuinya, ia masih normal. Benar, ia normal. Tapi itu sebelum Tao masuk kedalam hidupnya._

_"Ya" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia jadikan jawaban. Tao mendongak dan–_

**_Cup_**

_Kris mengecup bibir Tao. Menutup kedua matanya, menikmati bibir peach 'anak' nya._

_'Aku masih normal. Masih. Ya'_

.

Chapter 5

.

Bibir kedua _namja_ berbeda usia itu masih saling bersentuhan. Berbanding terbalik dengan si pirang yang memejamkan matanya penuh kenikmatan, anak bermata panda itu membelalakan matanya terkejut. Ia merasa seluruh persediannya lemas. Ingin menolak tetapi tubuhnya seolah menerima perlakuan ayahnya. Dirasakan tubuh _appa_nya mulai bergerak, kedua tangan besar itu meraih pinggang Tao untuk lebih mendekat pada tubuh kekar miliknya. Ia mulai melumat lembut bibir _peach_ sang 'anak'. Lidahnya terkadang ikut menjilat permukaan bibir Tao. Merasa tidak ada penolakan yang diberikan 'anak' nya, ia mulai berani menyesap dan mengulum kedua belahan bibir kenyal itu. Semakin lama, ciuman Kris semakin menuntut dan meminta lebih. Kris mendorong Tao hingga punggung si panda bertabrakan dengan dinding. Kris meletakan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi untuk memenjarakan tubuh 'anak' nya. Tao masih belum sadar, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada Kris, sedang _namja_ dewasa itu langsung merlumat habis bibir 'anak' nya yang sudah membengkak. Kris mengigit kecil bibir Tao meminta akses lebih tapi pemuda manis itu menutup rapat bibirnya, tidak ingin menyerah sampai disitu, jemari panjang Kris menelusup masuk kedalam kaos yang dipakai Tao, meraba dan mengusap punggung mulus 'anak' nya hingga si pemuda manis menggelinjang kegelian.

"Ngh _a-appa_.. lepas" Kris menyeringa kecil, ia semakin gencar meenelusuri punggung Tao sementara lidahnya mulai memasuki rongga hangat yang terbuka karena lenguhan yang dihasilkan.

**_PLAK_**

Tiba-tiba tamparan keras mendarat dengan indah dipipi kiri Kris. Tao yang melakukannya, ia merasa tindakan Kris benar-benar keterlaluan. Kris? Ia terpaku. Bungkam.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa tunangan _appa_. Tapi yang jelas, dia pasti akan marah mengetahui apa yang _appa_ lakukan barusan" ujar Tao dingin. Matanya yang memanas memandang tajam Kris, _namja _dewasa itu merasakan sesak ditatap sedemikian tajam oleh 'anak' nya, apalagi ia juga melihat lapisan bening pada bola mata Tao yang menandakan ia sedang menahan tangis. Mata pemuda manis itu memerah, bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi lapisan bening yang terdapat di bola matanya akan pecah dan terurai menjadi setetes air mata.

Tao mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir dari matanya. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, ia terus mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Tidak peduli jika nanti matanya akan terasa sakit karena gerakan jermari lentiknya yang kelewat kasar. Isakan mulai keluar dari bibir kucingnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tao menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia menangis disana. Kris memandang sendu sosok didepannya. Rasa bersalah menyergap hatinya. _Namja_ itu meraih tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya, meski mendapat penolakan, ia tetap mempertahankan tubuh itu didalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya terus menerus. Bibirnya tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, terlalu kelu. Terlalu sesak. Terlalu sakit.

Penolakan yang diberikan Tao pun perlahan menghilang tergantikan isakan keras dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggung 'anak' nya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Pemuda manis itu kecewa, sangat kecewa dengan tindakan _appa_nya yang menciumnya tiba-tiba. Terlebih karena 'sesuatu' yang baru diketahuinya. **_Appanya sudah bertunangan_**. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Marah, sedih, kecewa, rasa tidak rela bercampur menjadi satu membuat hatinya sakit. Entah, ia tidak tahu apa penyebab perasaannya bisa menjadi sehancur itu. Seharusnya ia bahagia, ia akan memiliki seorang ibu. Tapi, ia justru merasakan sebaliknya. Sedih.

Perlahan, Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berniat menjelaskan semuanya dan memberitahukan tentang perjodohan itu. Persetan dengan umur Tao yang baru 18 tahun. Ia tidak kuat, ia ingin segera memberitahukan semuanya. Dan detik ini, ia menyadari. Ia menyadari jika ia bukan lagi seorang yang normal. Dia _gay_. Pedofil. Tapi yang pasti, ia sudah sangat sadar jika dari dulu ia memang mencintai 'anak' nya. Kris Wu mencintai Huang Zi Tao.

"Dengar" Kris menangkup pipi Tao dan menatap dalam _manic_ matanya. Tao diam, ia tidak bisa berkutik.

"Kau harus mendengar semuanya" lanjutnya setelah tadi menghela nafas lelah. Lelah, memang. Ia sudah sangat lelah menghadapi semuanya. Lelah karena selalu membohongi perasaannya sendiri, lelah bersikap seolah tidak peduli pada orang yang dicintainya dan yang pasti lelah membuat Tao bersedih dan menangis karena dirinya.

Tao menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. "Aku ingin tidur. Lepas" ucapan bernada dingin menyapa indra pendengaran Kris.

"Tidak, kau harus mengetahui semuanya"

"Aku tidak mau, _appa._ Tolong jangan memaksaku" Pemuda manis itu menarik kasar kedua tangan appanya yang menangkup pipinya, setelah itu berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar.

**_Grep_**

Kris menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Menahannya agar tidak menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham" ucapnya pelan. Tao berbalik dan menghempaskan tangan _appa_nya tanpa berkata apapun. Ia kembali berjalan menjauh.

Kris memandang pilu si pemuda. "Tidak bisa kah kau mendengarkan penjelasanku untuk kali ini saja? Ini untuk kebaikanmu"

Tao berhenti, tapi tidak membalikan tubuhnya. Gerakan tangannya pada kenop pintu pun ikut terhenti. "Tidak" balasnya pendek dan bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut.

_Namja_ dewasa itu melemas. Kakinya tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. Tanpa halangan, tubuhnya terduduk dilantai balkon. Tanpa perlu mengerjap, setetes air bening turun dengan cepat dari mata tajamnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan menuju dada, memukul dan menekannya keras berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

.

.

Kris keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Suasana pagi ini sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu pun merasa heran. Pasalnya, setiap pagi pasti celotehan dan teriakan Tao akan selalu terdengar diseluruh penjuru apartemen. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya Kris disana, ia tidak menemukan siapapun dimeja makan atau dapur yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Lalu _namja_ bersurai pirang itu mendudukan tubuh tingginya di kursi yang biasa Tao gunakan dan menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ia masih belum menyerah mencari keberadaan Tao diapartemennya. _Dimana Tao? Apa dia sudah berangkat?_ Kira-kira itulah pertanyaan yang sedang berkeliaraan diotaknya.

"Ia berniat menjauhiku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Kris melipat tangannya dimeja makan dan menelungkupkan wajahnya disana, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia malas pergi ke kantor jika _mood_nya sudah hancur seperti ini dan _namja_ ini memutuskan untuk tetap berada diapartemen.

"Berhenti berlalu lalang dipikiranku, _Peach_" Kris membenturkan kepalanya dimeja makan. Pikirannya tidak pernah berhenti untuk memikirkan Tao. Selalu dan selalu ada Tao disana.

"Mengapa tidak pergi juga? Ayolah kau membuatku merindukanmu sementara kau sendiri tidak berada disini. Jangan menyiksaku" ocehnya sambil menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, bermaksud menghilangkan bayangan Tao didalam otaknya.

.

Seorang _namja_ bermata panda duduk termenung dibawah pohon rindang yang terletak di halaman belakang universitasnya. Matanya memandang kosong kearah depan, telinganya sendiri tengah terpasang _headset_. Pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang, tidak seperti tadi malam. Jemarinya bergerak pelan menuju bibirnya, menyentuh bibir kenyal miliknya sendiri. Pikirannya langsung melayang dan jatuh pada kejadian tadi malam. Tao, _namja_ bermata panda itu tidak memungkiri jika dirinya sedikit merasa senang karena ciuman itu, tapi sayang, rasa kecewanya lebih besar ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa _appa_nya yang sudah bertunangan. Tatapan sendu terpancar dari matanya.

"_Appa.._" lirihnya. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian gelapnya, ia pun memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus tenang.

_'Aku tidak mengerti. Perasaanku menjadi aneh jika didekatmu' _batinnya, membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati wajah tampan sahabatnya sebagai sambutan. Ia memaksakan senyumnya.

"Sehunnie" gumamnya. Tao melepaskan _headset_nya yang masih memperdengarkan lagu, lebih memilih mendengarkan suara sahabatnya ini.

"Kau terlihat kacau, _baby_. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun lembut, ia mendudukan diri disamping Tao. Tangannya melingkar pada leher Tao dan menatap si panda manis dari samping.

"_Aniya_, aku hanya sedikit lelah" jawabnya pelan dan menoleh kesamping. Sehun tahu, Tao berbohong. Namun ia tidak akan menuntut jawaban yang sebenarnya, ia menyadari jika kini _mood_ pemuda manis itu sedang tidak baik.

"Jangan bersedih. Kau terlihat jelek jika sedang sedih" celetuk _namja _tampan itu sambil mengusak puncak kepala Tao yang sedang merajuk mendengar ejekannya.

"Kau lebih jelek, Sehun" balas Tao, ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun dan dibalas dengan cubitan keras dikedua pipi pemuda manis itu.

"Sakit Oh Sehun! Lepas.." Tao berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dikedua pipinya. Tidak tega melihat pandanya kesakitan, Sehun melepaskan cubitannya dan memandangnya lekat.

Tao yang terus dipandangi menjadi gugup, ia menggaruk pipinya dan melirik Sehun. "Ada apa?"

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Terkesan serius malah. Tao bergerak gelisah. "Sehun" panggilnya pelan untuk mencairkan suasana. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, ia menangkup pipi Tao dan memandang intens _manic _cantik Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu" ungkapnya. Tao balas menatap tepat pada bola mata Sehun. Ia mendapati keseriusan dan kejujuran dalam ucapan Sehun melalui matanya. Tao memandang lama wajah Sehun. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa wajah serius Sehun malah berubah menjadi wajah serius _appa_nya.

_'Appa..'_ batinnya.

Mereka masih saling memandang. Menyelami keindahan _manic_ mata orang didepannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Tao tidak kalah serius. Didepannya kini adalah wajah Kris. Bukan Sehun. Bibirnya berucap tanpa diperintah, seperti refleks. Biasanya jika Sehun berkata seperti itu maka Tao akan membalasnya dengan kalimat 'Aku juga menyayangimu'. Tapi sekarang berbeda, didepannya bukan Sehun melainkan Kris.

Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar balasan Tao, baru kali ini ia mendengarnya dari bibir Tao sendiri. Ia memajukan wajahnya beberapa senti hingga nafas mereka saling bertubrukan. Masih dengan tatapan intensnya ia menatap Tao.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu lebih dari– "

"HUNNIEEE!" Teriakan melengking seseorang menginterupsi ucapan Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu berdecak sebal dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia baru sadar jika sedaritadi yang berbicara padanya bukan Kris, tapi Sehun.

Sehun dan Tao menatap seseorang yang sudah berada didepan mereka. Seorang _namja_ cantik dengan surai madunya tengah menatap penuh semangat kedua _namja_ itu, _aniya_, hanya Sehun. Tao menatap bingung sosok cantik itu, sedangkan Sehun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada pemuda pengganggu itu –menurutnya-.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Xi Luhan?" tanya Sehun sinis. Xi Luhan, _namja_ berwajah imut itu tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, Hunnie. Dan, kau harus tahu! Sekarang aku kuliah disini. _Yeay_! Aku akan sering bertemu dengan pangeran mayatku ini!" jelas Luhan menggebu-gebu. Matanya berbinar senang.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia lebih memilih menarik pergelangan tangan Tao untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Tao yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya bisa menuruti Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan cepat sembari menarik Tao.

Luhan tersenyum kecut. _'Tidak berubah. Ia tetap memusuhiku' _

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Luhan segera berbalik dan mengejar dua pemuda yang sudah sedikit jauh darinya. Dan berhasil, ia sekarang berada dibelakang Sehun, langsung saja ia menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara Sehun dan Tao, membuat keduanya menyingkir dengan paksa.

"Hai" sapa Luhan pada Tao, ia memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada pemuda manis itu. Tao tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk.

"Sehunnie~ Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" Luhan beralih pada Sehun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sehun mendengus keras dan mengabaikannya.

Merasa diabaikan, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Tao. Ia tersenyum manis. "Kau pasti Tao"

Tao membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Xiumin-_ge_ selalu menceritakanmu"

"_Jinjja?_"

"_Ne_. Perkenalkan, aku Xi Luhan. Aku satu tingkat diatasmu, jadi panggil aku _gege_. Dan aku adalah sahabat pangeran mayat ini" Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas

"_Eo_? Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan-_ge_" ucapnya tersenyum lebar. Tapi setelah ia mengingat sesuatu, senyumnya memudar dan menatap ngeri Luhan. "Pangeran mayat? Sehun?" lanjutnya, Tao menggaruk pipinya. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tao-_ie_. Ya, pangeran mayatku memang Sehun. _Waeyo_?"

"Mengapa pangeran mayat? Aku jadi sedikit takut mendengarnya" kau bukan hanya sedikit takut panda, kau memang takut.

"Tao! Kau lihatlah kulitnya yang putih pucat itu. Seperti kulit mayat. Dan kau harus mengetahui ini, dulu sewaktu ia kecil, ia memiliki rambut seperti warna pelangi. Bahkan dulu aku hampir memakannya. Warnanya sangat lucu dan terlihat manis. Dulu juga ia sering memakai pakaian kerajaan namun karena ia dulu sangat mungil jadi aku memanggilnya pangeran. _Ah_ aku jadi merindukan masa kecilku disini" jelasnya panjang lebar. Tao mengangakan mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya jika Sehun yang ia kenal sangat dingin pada orang lain memiliki masa kecil yang begitu menakjubkan –menurutnya-

"Berhenti membual, Lu" sentak Sehun

"Aku tidak membual, Sehunnie. Itu memang kenyataan" Luhan bergelayut manja pada lengan Sehun, tidak mempedulikan tatapan mematikan yang dilayangkan pemuda tampan itu.

"_Oya,_ aku juga masih memiliki foto dirinya yang sedang memakai pakaian kerajaan dengan rambut pelanginya. Kau ingin lihat, Tao?" tawar Luhan pada Tao

"Hentikan Xi Luhan!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya dan menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari lengannya. Kedua pemuda manis itu terdiam. Terutama Tao, ia _shock_ mendengar ucapan Sehun. Baru kali ini ia mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar menyeramkan ditelinganya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang lembut Tao, "Itu semua tidak benar panda. Jangan pernah percaya padanya"

Lalu Sehun menoleh pada Luhan dan berucap tajam, "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke China. Kau hanya menggangguku jika berada disini"

"Sehunna, jangan seperti itu" ujar Tao

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia menarik tangan Tao untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas yang sempat terhenti karena ocehan Luhan.

_'Maaf. Aku sering memanggilmu dengan kata-kata yang tidak ingin kau dengar dan maaf atas sikapku tadi. Maaf. Tapi ketahuilah, aku melakukannya agar kau dapat menatapku. Menatap Xi Luhan, menatap sahabatmu ini sebagai seseorang yang kau cintai. Terlebih, aku juga ingin kau memperhatikanku seperti kau memperhatikan Tao' _

.

.

Tao memasuki apartemennya dengan gontai. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Ingin langsung mandi dan tertidur lelap diranjang yang terasa sangat nyaman dalam bayang-bayangnya. _Ck_, membayangkannya membuat Tao ingin segera menuju kamarnya. Tapi saat ia melewati ruang tengah, matanya sedikit melirik meja yang terasa sangat ramai. Sepiring _spaghetti_, roti, minuman kaleng, beberapa _snack_ dan camilan lainnya tertata dengan tidak rapi diatasnya. Tidak biasanya. Perutnya pun mulai menyanyikan lagu, membuktikan bahwa ia sedang lapar. Memang, sejak tadi pagi hingga detik ini ia belum memakan apapun selain susu yang dibuatnya sendiri tadi pagi. Terpaksa ia hanya meminum susu agar bisa lebih cepat sampai di universitas, selain itu, ia juga ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari apartemen mewah itu. Ia melakukan itu agar bisa menghindar dari Kris.

Tao bergegas membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang berhadapan dengan televisi yang menyala. _Namja_ manis itu mendudukan dirinya, bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan lega saat tubuh bagian belakangnya bertabrakan dengan sofa empuk. Tangannya terulur mengambil piring _spaghetti_, menempatkan piring tersebut pada pahanya. Sebelum melahap _spaghetti_nya, ia meneguk minuman kaleng yang sudah terbuka. Oh sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika sebelumnya minuman kaleng itu sudah diminum seseorang yang tidak lain adalah _appa_nya.

Pemuda itu mulai melahap cepat _spaghetti_ yang terasa sangat lezat dibanding buatannya dengan Sehun. Ia asik memakan _spaghetti_nya sebelum matanya tiba-tiba menggelap.

'_Apa mati lampu? Atau aku buta?' _pikirnya

"Selamat datang _peach_. Apa harimu menyenangkan?" tanya sebuah suara _baritone_ dibarengi dengan matanya yang kembali melihat cahaya ruangan. Kris, si pelaku yang menutup mata Tao langsung berpindah tempat dan duduk disamping pemuda manis itu. Tao terkesiap. Tanpa menoleh, ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Mengabaikan Kris yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

_'Dia benar-benar menjauhiku. Ini menyakitkan' _

Brak

Tao membanting pintunya, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama ia hidup dan saat ini ia telah melakukannya. Ia berjalan kearah ranjang, meraih sebuah bantal dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Hiks.." Ia mulai menangis. Tangisannya bertambah keras karena rasa sesak di hatinya. Setiap ia bertemu Kris, pasti mengingatkannya pada percakapannya malam itu. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran bantal yang ia gunakan dengan tangan gemetar.

"_Appa_.. sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Sesak.. apa maksudnya? Aku sesak mendengar kau memiliki tunangan.. aku tidak rela.. apa maksud semua ini? Jelaskan padaku.. hiks" ucapnya ditengah isakan yang semakin menjadi. Bantal yang ia gunakan pun sudah basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir.

Beralih pada Kris, kini _namja_ dewasa itu tengah menatap kosong televisi. Matanya buram karena air mata yang sedang mati-matian ditahannya. Tapi sia-sia. Benteng pertahanannya runtuh, air matanya mengalir perlahan. _Namja_ itu menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong.

"Ya Tuhan. Tolong hilangkan rasa sakit ini. Mengapa mencintai seseorang bisa semenyakitkan ini?" lirihnya masih dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mengernyit heran saat mendengar sedikit keributan diluar kamarnya, tepatnya diruang tengah. Samar-sama terdengar beberapa orang yang tengah berdebat atau apalah itu yang membuat suasana diapartemen itu menjadi tidak enak. Kernyitan didahinya semakin kentara saat ia melihat jam dimeja nakasnya, tepat pukul 06.00. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Karena merasa tidak tahan dengan suara bising yang ditimbulkan, apalagi ia juga mendengar suara Tao disana, maka dengan berat hati ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

**_Cklek_**

"Ada ap–" ucapan Kris terhenti saat dia tahu siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini ke apartemennya. Matanya melebar dan tubuh tingginya menegang. Ia sedikit melirik Tao yang menatapnya heran. Ada 3 orang yang berada diruang tengah jika Tao juga ikut dihitung, berarti ada 2 tamu. Kris mengenal dengan jelas siapa tamu itu. Sepasang suami-istri sekitar berumur 50 tahunan. Mereka semua menatap Kris. Perdebatan yang tadinya terjadi pun seketika lenyap.

"_Appa_, siapa mereka? Mengapa mereka mengaku sebagai orangtuaku?" tanya Tao memecah keheningan. Kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Sepasang orangtua itu pun menatap terkejut pada Tao.

"Kau memang benar anak kami, nak. Kau tidak mengenali orangtuamu sendiri? Dan dia bukan _appa_mu, dia–"

"_Ahjussi, ahjumma_ sebaiknya kalian duduk terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menghubungi _appa_ dan _eomma_ agar segera datang" Kris memotong ucapan wanita tua itu.

_'Appa mengenal mereka?' _batin Tao menatap _appa_nya yang sudah menjauh.

Kedua tamu itu pun duduk. Tao tidak mengikuti, ia menggerutu dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Sebal, tentu. Pagi-pagi seperti ini ia harus dibangunkan dengan suara bel lalu disusul dengan perdebatan kecil antara dia dan kedua tamu itu, kedua orang itu mengaku bahwa mereka adalah orangtua kandung Tao dan tentu saja Tao membantah semua ucapan kedua tamunya. Membuat kepalanya pusing, apalagi saat ia bertemu Kris. _Ck_, benar-benar pagi yang menyeramkan.

.

Kini, ruang tengah apartemen Kris terlihat sedikit padat dengan 6 orang duduk disana. Kris, Tao, kedua orangtua Kris, dan kedua tamu itu. Kelihatan sekali wajah tegang Kris dan kedua orangtuanya. Berbeda dengan Tao yang menatap mereka bingung, ia tidak tahu sama sekali siapa orang-orang tua yang mendatangi apartemennya. Pemuda itu hanya mengikuti saja, ketika dia kembali ke kamar lalu 15 menit kemudian Kris mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memintanya untuk segera ke ruang tengah kemudian berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Tao, kau Huang Zi Tao?" tanya tuan Wu sambil menatap Tao

Tao mengangguk, "Ya"

"Kau masih mengingatku? Aku orang yang selalu memberimu permen dan hadiah ketika natal"

Tao mengangguk. Lagi. "Ya, aku mengingatnya. Kau kakekku"

Semua orang disana menelan ludahnya.

"Aku bukan kakekmu. Kris juga bukan _appa_mu" ucapnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam

Kini Tao yang menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit, tiba-tiba matanya memanas, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Jemarinya meremas sofa yang ia duduki, berusaha menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Setelah menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia berucap tegas. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau memang bukan kakekku. Tapi, Kris Wu, dia _appa_ku"

Tuan Wu menggeleng pelan, "Dia bukan _appa_mu Tao. Dan tidak akan mungkin menjadi _appa_mu"

Tao menggeleng cepat, "Dia _appa_ku"

**_Tes _**

Setelah mengucapkan itu, air matanya mengalir keluar, Tao lelah menahannya. Kris yang berada tidak jauh darinya langsung memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak kuat melihat Tao menangis.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik" tuan Wu menatap tajam Tao yang berhadapan dengannya

"Tao" suara yang teramat Tao kenal memanggil namanya dengan tegas namun tidak menghilangkan kesan lembut, ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Kris dengan mata elangnya yang memerah. "Kau bukan anakku, aku bukan _appa_mu. Mereka, mereka adalah orangtuamu" Kris berusaha memberi pengertian pada Tao, ia menatap kedua tamu yang sedang menatap Tao penuh rasa rindu. Tao mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan setelahnya ia menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya kembali menetes dari matanya yang terpejam.

"Apa maksud kalian? Kumohon hentikan lelucon ini" Tao mengusak rambutnya frustasi

"Ini bukan lelucon! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU!" bentak Kris

"Dengar! Kau dan aku sudah terikat dalam perjodohan sialan itu! Kau tunanganku, calon istriku. Kau tahu? Aku benci perjodohan ini, aku benci. Aku benci padamu. Aku benci menikahi seorang _GAY_!"

**_PLAK_**

.

.

TBC

Hiii c;

Pendek ya? Maaf;;;

Tadinya aku mau langsung nyelesain semuanya dichap ini, cuma aku gakuat/?

Oke, makasih buat kalian yang udah review. Aku cinta kalian. Mwahh.

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Novey, ajib4ff, FSRifiqa, Yuyuchan EXO, taozhi. chan, diialdi. fauzi , Jung Eunhee, URuRuBaek, anisa. 1, sayakanoicinoe, baekhyunniewife, Ahjumma Kece, Unnamed EXOstand, , YongWook Kim, oraurus, fallforhaehyuk, YasKhun, Aku suka ff, Amortentia Chan, otule, Prince Hadhi ESP, KTHS, AnjarW, exindira, Pinky05KwmS, dragonpeach, Nada Lim, junghyema, zhe, ressijewelll, aninkyuelf, PandaPandaTaoris, RunaPandaKim, Sweet-Morning, ChenLin21, ahrahenry897, sycarp, thah, Ranny, Hahahehe, syenns, Kitukie, chanyeolily, ryanryu, fitriws21, dr22oktaviani1, Guest, Dugundugun, jongindo, ia, 90l, Bunga, afnia2495.

Review? Gomawo.0.


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Aswshn

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance (maybe)

Rated : T/ M

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_"Tao" suara yang teramat Tao kenal memanggil namanya dengan tegas namun tidak menghilangkan kesan lembut, ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Kris dengan mata elangnya yang memerah. "Kau bukan anakku, aku bukan appamu. Mereka, mereka adalah orangtuamu" Kris berusaha memberi pengertian pada Tao, ia menatap kedua tamu yang sedang menatap Tao penuh rasa rindu. Tao mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan setelahnya ia menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya kembali menetes dari matanya yang terpejam._

_"Apa maksud kalian? Kumohon hentikan lelucon ini" Tao mengusak rambutnya frustasi_

_"Ini bukan lelucon! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU!" bentak Kris_

_"Dengar! Kau dan aku sudah terikat dalam perjodohan sialan itu! Kau tunanganku, calon istriku. Kau tahu? Aku benci perjodohan ini, aku benci. Aku benci padamu. Aku benci menikahi seorang GAY!"_

**_PLAK_**

_._

Chapter 6

.

Lagi. Tamparan mendarat dengan indah dipipi porselennya. Panas, perih bercampur menjadi satu. Darah mengalir perlahan disudut bibirnya yang sobek. Semua mata disana menatap terkejut pada dua sosok yang saling berhadapan itu, terutama pada sosok dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat didepan Kris. Tao, sosok dengan tubuh bergetar itu. Kelima jemari yang tadi ia hadiahkan untuk pipi Kris ikut bergetar. Air mata dengan senang hati mengaliri wajahnya, membuat aliran sungai kecil yang menambah kesan miris pada dirinya. Mata dan hidungnya memerah. Tangannya yang berada disisi tubuh terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Nafasnya tidak beraturan menahan amarah yang membuncah. _Manic _matanya memancarkan luka yang teramat dalam akibat ucapan menusuk yang dilontarkan '_appa' _nya. Sedang si _namja_ pirang tengah menatap keadaan Tao dengan pandangan _shock_. Ia baru tersadar, ia telah melukai hati 'anak' nya.

Tao memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menghilangkan nyeri didalam dadanya. _Namja_ muda itu menghela nafas pelan dan membuka matanya. Ia berusaha keras menelan salivanya sebelum mengeluarkan suara. Akhirnya setelah menghela nafas sekali lagi ia berucap, "Aku mengalah. Kau bukan _appa_ku" _liquid_ bening dipelupuk matanya mengalir kembali. Sungguh, sejak kecil ia sudah menganggap Kris sebagai _appa_nya namun sekarang ia harus rela menerima kenyataan jika Kris memang bukan _appa_nya, bukan siapa-siapanya.

Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Dan jika memang benar apa yang kau katakan bahwa kita sudah terikat dalam perjodohan yang kau anggap sialan itu, aku akan berusaha keras untuk memutuskan ikatannya. Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan itu. Kau salah jika berfikir aku menyukai perjodohan dengan orang yang selama ini aku anggap ayahku. Aku juga membencinya. Sangat" lanjutnya dingin, tatapan lembut yang biasa terpancar dari bola matanya sudah tertutupi dengan tatapan datar dan penuh luka.

Kris terkesiap. Ucapan Tao membuat dirinya benar-benar merasa rapuh. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu memandang Tao. 'Anak' nya terlihat sangat kacau, itu karena dirinya. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dan menenangkan pemuda manis yang selalu berlalu lalang dalam pikirannya. Tapi ia terlalu malu melakukannya, malu karena ucapan kasarnya beberapa menit lalu. Jujur, semua yang diucapkannya bertentangan dengan isi hatinya. Emosi menguasainya saat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata menusuk seperti itu, ia terlalu marah karena Tao terus menganggapnya sebagai _appa_nya. Kris ingin 'anak' nya itu menganggapnya sebagai pasangan hidup, bukan seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah seperti selama ini.

Sekarang ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya terdiam dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah melihat orang yang dicintainya mengeluarkan air mata dengan tubuh gemetar. Kris benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pengecut. Ia terlalu takut untuk meminta maaf. Terlalu takut untuk mendapat penolakan.

Tao mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan berbalik menuju pintu. Ia membukanya kasar dan pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Kris terduduk lemas disofa yang tadi ia gunakan. Air matanya mendesak keluar.

"Aku kecewa padamu. Benar-benar kecewa Yifan" ucap tuan Huang.

"Daripada membuat anakku menderita lebih baik perjodohan ini dibatalkan" lanjutnya tegas

Kris mendongak dan menatap terkejut pada lelaki tua itu.

.

.

Harusnya Kris mengetahuinya dari dulu, Tao akan lebih menderita nantinya. Terlebih karena kabar mengejutkan ini. Perjodohan. Tao lebih tersiksa daripada Kris yang sudah mengetahui semuanya dari dulu. Ia terkejut setengah mati mengetahui _namja_ yang akan berdiri bersamanya dialtar nanti ternyata adalah _appa_nya. Orang yang sudah ia anggap _appa_nya sendiri. Ia dibohongi. Rasanya sakit. Dia jauh lebih menderita Kris. Jauh dari orangtua kandungnya, hidup berdua dengan seseorang yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya, dan sekarang ia harus menerima kabar jika ia dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya itu. Rasanya begitu pahit. Benar. Dan kau menambah kepahitan didalam hidupnya dengan kata-kata yang menusuk hatinya.

.

.

Tidak diperdulikan lagi tatapan risih dan bisikan tidak mengenakan tentang dirinya dari orang-orang yang berada disepanjang jalan. Otaknya tidak sanggup untuk memikirkannya karena seluruh bagian didalamnya sudah terisi penuh oleh perbincangan di apartemen _'appa'_ nya beberapa menit lalu. Dengan baju tidur berhiaskan gambar panda, surai gelap yang berantakan dan mata sembab yang masih mengalirkan _liquid_ bening ia menyusuri jalan, melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu tujuan yang jelas. Pandangannya kosong, terlalu muak untuk menatap dengan jelas keadaan sekeliling. Pemuda manis itu terus berjalan lemah dan sesekali menabrak orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, lagi-lagi ia tidak mempedulikannya, tidak mempedulikan umpatan kasar yang tercipta karena ketidak hati-hatiannya dari orang-orang disana. Oh ini sama sekali bukan dirimu Tao.

Kaki jenjangnya membawa tubuhnya untuk menyebrangi jalan, dan tanpa melihat _traffic light_ yang sudah berwarna hijau ia terus menerobos, berjalan dengan lemah tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dan kebisingan suara kendaraan. Ia tidak sadar jika sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata tengah menuju kearahnya. Sang pengemudi mobil mencoba menginjak rem dan membunyikan klakson namun Tao tidak mengindahkannya dan terus berjalan. Mobil tersebut semakin dekat dan dekat. Para manusia yang melihatnya hanya dapat menahan nafas dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk pemuda manis itu.

**_Ckittt_**

Mobil mewah itu berhasil berhenti mendadak tepat didepan Tao. Para penghuni didalam mobil dan manusia-manusia disana menghembuskan nafas lega.

Ah Zi Tao, ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangi dirimu sayang. Ia masih ingin melihatmu menebarkan senyum manis pada setiap orang dan menjadi periang kembali seperti dulu.

Pemuda manis itu mau tidak mau ikut berhenti mendengar gesekan ban dengan aspal yang terdengar memilukan didepannya, ia menatap polos mobil tersebut. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya, seolah sebelumnya tidak terjadi apapun. Namun belum 3 langkah ia tapaki, sebuah tangan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Si pemuda manis pun menoleh, ia tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Hai Hunnie~" sapanya pelan. Tao berusaha menutupi semuanya dengan sapaan dan senyum seperti biasa, meski kali ini hanya senyuman yang kelewat tipis. Haa~ setidaknya sekarang tatapannya tidak lagi kosong seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha?!" Sehun, orang yang menggenggam tangan Tao berteriak keras. Wajahnya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Dan matanya langsung membesar setelah melihat keadaan Tao, ia dibuat terkejut melihat wajah Tao yang sembab dan diselingi air mata. Sehun menyeka bulir air mata yang berada dipipi Tao dengan ibu jarinya. Tatapannya melembut.

Tao tidak memberi balasan, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Sebagai sahabat, Sehun tahu benar jika Tao sedang dilanda masalah serius. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menarik lembut tangan Tao untuk mengikutinya menuju mobil yang hampir saja menghantam tubuh ringkih Tao. Yah, itu mobilnya. Bukan mobilnya, tapi mobil Xiumin.

"Tao, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau terlihat sangat kacau? Kau kenapa?" pertanyaan dari Luhan yang berada didalam mobil langsung menyerbu Tao yang baru memasuki mobil. Terlihat sekali gurat kekhawatiran dari wajah cantik Luhan. Ia sudah menganggap Tao sebagai adiknya sendiri meski baru kemarin ia mengenal Tao.

Xiumin, si pengemudi menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap miris keadaan Tao_. 'Kris sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada panda manis ini? Cih awas saja kau! Dasar naga bodoh' _

_Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu pun mulai melajukan mobilnya. Ia sedikit melirik Sehun yang berada disampingnya. "Tenang saja Hun, Tao tidak apa-apa. Jadi tersenyumlah, kita akan liburan. Jangan sia-sia kan libur panjangmu kali ini" ucap Xiumin saat melihat kecemasan adiknya karena keadaan Tao.

Ucapan Xiumin sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecemasannya, tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Akan kuusahakan _hyung_"

Dibelakang, Luhan tersenyum getir mengetahui orang yang dicintainya begitu cemas melihat keadaan Tao. Memang keadaan Tao sangat kacau, tapi tetap saja Luhan cemburu.

_'Hahh~ kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan hatinya, Lu' _batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Tao yang sedang menatap jalan melalui jendela mobil. Ia tersenyum manis mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Tao, Tao" Luhan mengguncang bahu Tao pelan. Pemuda manis itu pun menoleh, Luhan kembali tersenyum. "Kau ikut liburan dengan kami yayaya?" mohon Luhan dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Entahlah, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengajak Tao liburan dengannya karena bisa dipastikan Sehun akan selalu menempel pada Tao dan itu membuatnya cemburu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak ingin jika nanti Sehun tidak akan menikmati liburannya karena tidak ada Tao didekatnya. Dan inilah cara Luhan agar Sehun dapat menikmati liburan yang sudah disusun Xiumin sejak kedatangannya ke Korea.

"Ya sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami, lagipula dilihat dari keadaanmu yang sekarang ini kau butuh liburan. _So_, kau harus ikut panda" tambah Xiumin

Tao terlihat berfikir. Ekor matanya melirik Luhan yang terus memohon dan menarik ujung pakaiannya. Seperti anak kecil, padahal pemuda cantik itu lebih tua dari dirinya. Kemudian matanya menatap Xiumin dan Sehun_. 'Oh baiklah, aku akan melupakan masalahku sejenak' _

Pemuda manis itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Baiklah"

Luhan berbinar. "Ahh akhirnya liburanku kali ini akan ditemani seekor oh maksudnya seorang panda manis" _namja _cantik itu mencubit gemas pipi Tao.

"Ya Xiluman! Jangan mencubit pandaku" ucap Sehun menatap tajam Luhan yang tengah mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

"Dasar mayat jelek!" ejek Luhan

Tao terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran kecil antara Sehun dan Luhan. Cukup menghiburnya.

Sedang Xiumin hanya mernyeringa setan. _'Kris, naga bodoh nikmatilah hari-harimu tanpa Tao sebulan ini. Haha rasakan' _Seringaian setan masih betah tinggal dibibir Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba ketiga pemuda itu terdiam. _'Ck mengapa hawanya menjadi tidak enak' _batin mereka bersamaan sambil mengusap tengkuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei panda~ _irreona~_" Luhan menepuk pelan pipi pemuda bermata panda itu.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang berusaha membangunkan Tao dengan tepukan dipipinya, Sehun malah meniup telinga kanan Tao dan sukses membuat pemuda manis itu melenguh.

"Fiuhh~"

"Sehun hentikan" masih dengan mata tertutup, Tao menutup telinga kanannya dengan tangan.

Sehun terkikik dan menyingkirkan tangan Tao lalu meniup kembali telinga sang panda.

"Fiuhh~ fiuhh"

"Aaaahentikan Hunnie" Tao menggeliat dan tidak lama membuka matanya paksa.

"Haha cara ini ternyata masih sangat ampuh untuk membangunkan panda menggemaskan ini. Cepat turun kita sudah sampai" Sehun mencubit kecil hidung Tao hingga si pemuda manis benar-benar terbangun.

"Kau menggangguku!" Tao menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka.

"Kkk~ kajja turun"

_ 'Mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Sehun mengetahui dengan pasti cara membangunkan Tao. Sepertinya aku harus lebih kuat'_ batin Luhan yang sedaritadi memperhatikan tingkah keduanya.

"Tao_-_ie, ayo turun" ajak Luhan pada Tao yang sedang merajuk karena ejekan Sehun.

"_Gege_, pangeran mayatmu itu sangat nakal" adu Tao menatap Luhan yang berada disamping kirinya. Ia menunjuk hidung Sehun dengan telunjuknya, sedang pemuda tampan itu dengan jahil hendak mengigit jari yang tepat berada didepan hidungnya.

"Aaaaa Sehunnn!" jerit Tao menjauhkan jarinya dari hadapan Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tertawa geli melihat Tao yang ketakutan.

"_Gegee_" rajuk Tao dengan tatapan memelas pada Luhan yang ditanggapi dengan tawaan hambarnya. Untung saja Tao tidak menyadari jika sekarang Luhan tengah menahan tangis.

"Bahkan dia bisa lebih _evil_ dari itu panda. Ayo sekarang turun dan bantu Xiumin-_ge_ menurunkan barang-barang" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Luhan segera turun dari mobil, ia tidak ingin melihat lebih jauh kebersamaan Sehun dan Tao.

Tanpa pemuda cantik itu sadari, ada tatapan kehilangan saat ia keluar dari mobil.

"Huahh aku masih ingin tidur" gumam Tao sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya hingga mengenai wajah Sehun. Sehun yang terkejut langsung menyentil telinga Tao hingga memerah. "Ouhh sakit tahu!" ringisnya sambil mengusap telinganya, dan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tidurnya nanti saja setelah kau mandi, kau belum mandi kan? Bahkan sikat gigi saja belum" ucap Sehun yang berada disamping kanannya, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Tao.

"Enak saja! Itu tidak–"

"Aku tahu sekali panda~" potong Sehun, ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Tao.

"Tidak" Tao menggembungkan pipinya –lagi-

"Eh awh sakit" Tao refleks menyentuh pipi kanannya yang digigit Sehun. Dia memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"Suruh siapa kau menggemaskan" ucapnya santai

Baru saja Tao ingin membalas perkataan Sehun, suara Xiumin menginterupsi. "Hei kalian, ayo bantu aku membawa barang-barang ini kedalam villa"

"Villa? Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Tao terkejut, matanya melebar.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kan aku sudah bilang tadi"

Tao tersenyum polos. "Aku baru menyadarinya"

"Kalian cepat turun" suruh Xiumin sekali lagi melalui jendela mobil yang terbuka

"Sabar sedikit _hyung_" dengus Sehun. Pasalnya ia masih ingin berduaan dengan Tao.

"Ayo turun Hunnie" Tao membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Matanya terpejam dan menghirup dalam udara disana. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, ia membuka matanya dan berjalan kearah Xiumin yang sedang menggeret koper besar dikedua tangannya.

"_Gege_ biar kubantu" Tao mengambil alih koper ditangan kanan Xiumin. _Namja_ imut itu pun menoleh pada Tao dan tersenyum. "_Xiexie _panda" Tao hanya mengangguk. "Panda, Mungkin selama liburan ini kau akan memakai pakaian Sehun, kurasa ukurannya pas. Tidak apa 'kan?"

"Terserah _ge_"

"_Hyung,_ apa kau lupa jika aku hanya membawa pakaian sedikit" ucap Sehun yang berada disebelah kiri Xiumin, ia mengambil alih koper yang tersisa dari tangan _hyung_nya.

"Ahbenar juga" gumam Xiumin membenarkan ucapan adiknya

"Jika memakai pakaianku atau Luhan pasti kekecilan" lanjutnya

"Hm.. mungkin nanti sore aku bisa mengajaknya membeli pakaian di toko pakaian dekat sini. Aku masih ingat jalannya" usul Sehun. Ia sedikit menyeringa karena pasti ia dapat berduaan dengan Tao.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Benar juga"

Diam-diam seringai Sehun semakin lebar saat mendengar persetujuan Xiumin.

"Aku juga ingin ikut" ucap Luhan dari arah belakang, ia langsung mengambil tempat disisi Sehun.

Xiumin dan Tao menoleh. "Ya pasti lebih mengasyikan" pemuda panda itu tersenyum lebar

Berbeda dengan Tao yang terlihat sangat senang saat mengetahui Luhan akan ikut serta, Sehun malah melirik sadis sosok imut disampingnya. "Dasar pengganggu" desis Sehun, dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

.

.

Tao menyesap _milkshake_ rasa _strawberry_nya dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gerutuan dan umpatan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun yang berada di sisinya. Kini mereka sedang berada dihalte untuk menuju toko pakaian yang lumayan jauh dari villa tempat mereka tinggal.

"Ck! Dasar _hyung_ jelek! Harusnya ia mengijinkanku memakai mobilnya untuk kali ini. Dasar pelit" ejek Sehun kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal karena Xiumin tidak mengijinkannya mengendarai mobil kesayangannya dan malah menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk menaiki _bus_. Berbeda dengan Tao dan Luhan yang berteriak senang, Sehun malah merengut sebal mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie~ naik _bus_ lebih menyenangkan" ucap Tao sambil meminum _milkshake_nya

Sehun melirik Tao. "Arghh naik bus itu menyebalkan panda. Aku tidak suka berdesakan" keluhnya

"Ayolah Hunnie, hanya sekali saja" bujuk Tao

"Tidak m–"

"Hunnieeee~" teriakan menggelegar Luhan menyapa gendang telinga Sehun dan Tao, bahkan mereka menutup telinganya sendiri saking kerasnya teriakan Luhan.

"Ah Luhan-_ge_, kau bawa apa?" tanya Tao setelah Luhan berada didepan mereka.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "_Bubble tea_"

Tao hanya mengangguk dan kembali berkutat dengan _milkshake_nya.

"Untukmu Hunnie" _namja_ cantik itu menyerahkan segelas _bubble tea_ pada Sehun

"Tid–"

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Dulu aku sering melihatmu memohon-mohon pada _hyung_mu untuk dibelikan segelas _bubble tea_" Luhan tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Sehun berdecak, tapi tangannya langsung meraih _bubble tea_ yang disodorkan Luhan. "_Gomawo_" ucapnya acuh.

"Hihi samasama" Luhan langsung mendudukan diri disamping Sehun.

"_Bus_nya sudah datang" ucap Tao saat melihat _bus_ yang mereka tunggu menuju halte.

"_Kajja_"

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Matahari pagi menyusup ke cela jendela salah satu kamar di villa tersebut, tepatnya kamar yang ditempati oleh Tao. Pemuda itu menggeliat dan membuka pelan kelopak matanya. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hoam~" setelah menguap lebar ia menatap ke sekeliling kamar. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengernyit heran. "Ini bukan kamarku" gumamnya.

"Ah ini kan kamar di villa Xiu-_ge_" Tao menepuk dahinya setelah ingat. "Mengapa aku menjadi pelupa seperti ini eoh? Ckck"

"Eh_?_ Berarti hari ini adalah hari keduaku disini. Mengapa tidak terasa ya" ucapnya bermonolog ria

"Kurasa liburan kali ini lebih menyenangkan daripada tahun lalu" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. "_Appa_ apa kabar _ne_?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sepertinya ia mengingat _'appa'_ nya tapi lupa akan kejadian kemarin diapartemennya. Ah anak ini.

Sebelum ia mengingat lebih jauh kejadian diapartemennya, suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan semuanya.

**_Tok Tok _**

"Tao-ie, kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara yang Tao kenal adalah suara Luhan. Pemuda manis itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

**_Cklek _**

"Aku sudah bangun, _ge_" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum manis

Luhan balas tersenyum. "Sana mandi, kita akan ke pantai 30 menit lagi"

"Pantai?" Tao mengerjap lucu

_Namja_ cantik itu mengangguk. "_Ya_, didekat sini ada pantai. Cepat mandi, kami tunggu diruang makan" setelah mengucapkannya Luhan berbalik pergi.

Terdiam. Ia sedang memproses ucapan Luhan. Setelah selesai memproses ia membulatkan matanya

"KYAAA PANTAII" teriak Tao dan segera menuju kamar mandi

Teriakannya ternyata terdengar sampai diruang makan. Kedua orang disana dan disusul Luhan yang baru datang langsung tersedak salivanya.

"Astaga panda" Xiumin mengelus dadanya

"Dia sangat menyukai pantai _hyung_" ucap Sehun

"Yaaku tahu, dan aku sudah sangat hafal jika ia mendengar kata pantai maka ia akan berteriak senang seperti itu"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

**_Drttt Drttt_**

Getaran ponsel Xiumin dimeja makan mengundang perhatian dua _namja_ muda itu. Xiumin langsung berdiri dan berjalan sedikit menjauh lalu menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Ada apa Kris?"

"…"

"Ya Tuhan mengapa kau bodoh sekali?! Ck ini akan sulit"

"…"

"_MWO?!_ Membatalkannya?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba berbicara padanya bersama Jongdae"

"…"

"_Ne_"

Xiumin kembali ke meja makan dengan raut wajah kesal. "Aku tidak bisa menemani kalian ke pantai. Aku harus ke rumah Jongdae" ucap Xiumin

Sehun memutar bola matanya sebal. "Jongdae Jongdae Jongdae. Sebenarnya kau berniat liburan atau kencang _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja liburan! Dan aku tidak kencan, aku ada urusan dengannya"

"_Ge_, jadi kau akan menyusul?" tanya Luhan yang duduk disamping Sehun

Xiumin terlihat berfikir. "Sepertinya tidak, Lu. Aku akan sedikit lama disana"

"Oh baiklah" Luhan mengangguk lucu

"Haiselamat pagi" sapa Tao yang baru datang. Ia langsung mengambil tempat disamping Xiumin. Ketiga _namja _itu menatap Tao curiga. _'Apa ia benar-benar mandi?_' setidaknya itulah yang mereka tanyakan dalam benak masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi _baby_" balas Sehun akhirnya

Luhan sedikit melirik Sehun, lalu menatap Tao. "Pagi Tao-_ie_"

"Pagi panda. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" balas serta tanya Xiumin sambil mencubit pipi Tao gemas. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk semangat. "Ya"

Tao mengambil roti tawar dan mengoleskan selai _strawberry _diatasnya lalu memakannya dengan lahap. "Ayo berangkat"

"Habiskan makananmu dulu panda" ucap Luhan

"Aku akan menghabiskannya dijalan"

.

.

Tao berlari kecil menyusuri bibir pantai. Merasakan geli ditelapak kakinya saat menginjak pasir putih. Ia juga merasakan gulungan ombak kecil menabrak kakinya. Tao tertawa kecil. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya" gumamnya dan mendudukan diri disana.

"Panda nakal. Jangan lagi meninggalkanku seperti tadi" ucap Sehun dari arah samping. Tao tersenyum polos menanggapinya. "Aku terlalu bersemangat"

"Dimana Luhan-_ge_?" tanya Tao menoleh ke kanan dan kiri

"TAO!" teriak Luhan. Sehun serta Tao menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Luhan yang tengah menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut dengan nafas terengah.

"_Waeyo ge_? Mengapa terlihat lelah seperti itu?" tanya Tao

"Pangeran mayat meninggalkanku" jawab Luhan sebal sambil memberikan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Kau saja yang terlalu lamban. Dasar siput" elaknya

"YA! DASAR MAYAT" Luhan menarik rambut Sehun dengan sadisnya

"XILUMAN LEPAS! SAKIT BODOH!" pekik Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menarik rambutnya.

"HAHA RASAKAN TUAN OH!" bukannya melepas tarikan pada rambut Sehun, Luhan malah semakin menambah kekuatan tarikannya, bahkan ia sampai berdiri dan mau tidak mau Sehun ikut berdiri untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Errr Sehun merasa rambutnya akan terlepas secara paksa.

Pemuda cantik itu menarik rambut Sehun dan mendorong tubuh tegap itu hingga terjatuh kedalam air.

**_Byurr_**

"HUAHAHAHA" Luhan tertawa lepas hingga menenggelamkan _manic_ matanya

"Tuan Xi, kau mengajakku berperang eo?" tanya Sehun tajam dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan hingga tubuh mungil itu ikut terendam air laut.

"OH SEHUNNN!"

"RUSA SIALAN!"

Dan mereka pun saling membalas satu sama lain, jika dilihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermain dipantai ditambah dengan raut keduanya yang menggambarkan kebahagian.

_'Mana mungkin aku mencintainya lagi..'_ batin salah satu dari mereka. Ia menatap intens pemuda cantik didepannya yang sedang menarik tangan kanannya agar ikut bermain air.

"_Waeyo_ Sehunnie~?" si pemuda cantik memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"_Aniyo_" tanpa menunggu pemuda cantik itu membalasnya, Sehun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke tengah pantai.

Refleks ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas" ucap Luhan sedikit takut, meski pipinya sendiri sudah memerah parah.

"Lepas?" tanya Sehun menautkan alisnya.

"Eh maks–"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

**_Byurrr _**

Sehun benar-benar melepaskan gendongannya, ia menatap polos tubuh Luhan yang tenggelam.

"Uhuk.." Luhan terbatuk saat ia sudah berada dipermukaan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap garang sahabatnya itu. "Sehun" ucapnya

Sehun menelan salivanya. "Rusa marah" gumamnya.

Dari kejauhan Tao tertawa kecil melihat Sehun dan Luhan, ia mengalihkan matanya kebagian pantai yang lain. Pemuda manis itu mulai melamun. Kebetulan atau tidak ia teringat kejadian diapartemen '_appa_' nya dua hari yang lalu. Pandangan yang tadinya terlihat berbinar sekarang menjadi sendu.

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi?" tanyanya pelan, matanya memanas.

.

.

.

**_1 Month Later_**

.

.

.

Kini keempat _namja_ itu sudah berada diruang makan. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, tidak biasanya. Seorang pemuda manis bermata panda memakan roti selai _strawberry_nya dengan tidak semangat, biasanya ia akan melahap habis sarapan _favorite_nya itu namun sekarang tidak. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk karena mengingat pukul 4 sore nanti mereka akan pulang ke Seoul dan itu berarti ia harus kembali ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal selama ini.

"Zi Tao" panggil Xiumin saat Tao hendak berdiri dari duduknya. Tao begitu juga Sehun sedikit membeku mendengar panggilan dari _namja_ tertua itu. Biasanya jika ia sudah memanggilnya seperti itu berarti ada sesuatu yang serius.

"Y-ya_ ge_?" tanya Tao gugup. Xiumin menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Tao. "Aku ingin bicara padamu setelah ini ditaman belakang" jawab Xumin tenang, kemudian ia kembali melahap nasi goreng _seafood_nya. Tao mengangguk dan langsung beranjak dari ruang makan, rencananya ia akan langsung menuju taman belakang.

Sehun menatap kepergian Tao, lalu menatap _hyung_nya._ 'Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?' _

.

Tao terduduk dibangku taman, matanya memandang sekeliling lalu beralih pada langit cerah hari ini.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi" gumamnya.

"Tao" seru Xiumin dari arah belakang, langsung saja ia duduk disamping Tao.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _ge_?" tanya Tao

Xiumin menatap Tao dan tersenyum tipis. "Rupanya kau sedang _badmood_"

"Begitulah"

_Namja_ imut itu menghela nafas. "Apa yang menyebabkanmu muram seperti ini hm? Kulihat hari ini kau belum tersenyum sedikitpun"

Tao terdiam, sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Apa ini karena _appa_mu? Kris?" tanyanya hati-hati

"Dia bukan _appa_ku!" sanggah Tao cepat

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata bahwa Kris bukan _appa_mu, Zi Tao?" Perbincangan keduanya memasuki tahapan serius, bahkan Xiumin menatap lekat pemuda disampingnya.

"Dia sendiri dan orang-orang itu yang berkata seperti itu _ge_"

Xiumin mengangguk, ia tahu benar apa maksud dari ucapan Tao. _'Ia telah mengetahui semuanya' _

"A-apa kau menerima perjodohan itu?"

Tao menatap Xiumin. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang perjodohan itu?"

Xiumin menghela nafas. "Aku sahabatnya, ia bercerita semuanya padaku"

"Dan kau juga ikut menyembunyikan semuanya dari ku"

Xiumin terdiam. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

Air matanya mendesak keluar. "Kau jahat _ge_" ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ada yang harus kau tahu, Zi Tao" ucap Xiumin menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

"Dia mencintaimu, bahkan ia mencintaimu sejak lama, mungkin sejak kau tinggal bersamanya diapartemen. Dan aku tahu, kau juga mencintainya. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Jujurlah pada dirimu jika kau memang mencintainya"

"Kau benar _ge_, aku memang mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak mencintaiku, ia membenciku, ia benci menikahi seorang _gay_"

Xiumin berdiri lalu mendekat pada Tao. "Ia berkata seperti itu?" si pemuda hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan pernah percaya dengan perkataannya. Semua yang dikatakannya bertentangan dengan hatinya. Aku sangat mengenal Kris"

Tao hanya diam. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Xiumin.

"Jika ia bilang dia membencimu itu berarti dia mencintaimu, mungkin sangat mencintaimu. Dan ia benci menikahi seorang _gay_? Oh! Apa kau tidak sadar jika selama ini ia seorang _gay_? Dia _gay_, dan penyebabnya adalah dirimu"

Tao menatap dalam Xiumin. "Benarkah?"

.

.

Sehun bungkam. Otaknya masih mencerna perkataan yang keluar dari mulut dua orang ditaman belakang itu. Matanya sudah membesar dua kali lipat sejak mendengar perbincangan mereka. Ya, diam-diam ia menguping. Rasa penasaran didalam dirinya membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Tapi setelah ia mengetahui semuanya, hatinya hancur. Ia menyesal telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan dua orang itu. Sehun mengusap matanya yang hampir saja menjatuhkan air mata. Kakinya menjauh dari pintu dan pergi begitu saja.

Ia berjalan gontai. Langkahnya mengantarkannya menuju pantai. Ia duduk dengan kasar ditepian.

"Mengapa begitu sakit?"

**_Tess_**

Air matanya jatuh tanpa diperintah.

"Kau memberiku harapan palsu"

**_Tess_**

**_Tess_**

"Takdir memang kejam" ucap seseorang, ia mendudukan diri disamping Sehun.

"Aku merasakannya. Orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain, aku merasakannya"

Sehun menoleh, ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau merasakannya? Bagaimana bisa kau merasakannya sementara kau sendiri tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Apa maksudmu? Menghiburku?"

Luhan menatap pemuda tampan itu. "Aku merasakannya dan aku pernah jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri. Aku jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun yang mencintai Huang Zi Tao. Aku merasakannya. Rasanya sangat sakit, perih" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mencintaiku? Haha leluconmu sangat lucu, Lu"

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku serius" Luhan berdiri lalu pergi menjauh.

"Jika aku bilang aku juga mencintaimu, apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Sehun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya

Luhan berhenti. Pipinya memerah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Kau selalu berada dihatiku, tidak pernah bergeser sedikitpun karena kehadiran Tao. Aku baru menyadari jika aku hanya sekedar menyayangi Tao, bukan mencintainya"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! OH SEHUN MENCINTAI XI LUHAN! OH SEHUN HANYA MENCINTAI RUSA CANTIK YANG SELALU HADIR DALAM MIMPINYA" teriak Sehun

Pemuda cantik itu meneteskan air mata dan berbalik. Ia menerjang Sehun yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

.

.

"Kalian darimana saja?" tanya Xiumin berkacak pinggang, ia memandang Sehun dan Luhan yang baru sampai. Kedua pemuda itu hanya tersenyum polos.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. "Cepat masuk ke mobil, kita akan pulang sekarang. Dan untuk barang-barang kalian aku sudah membereskannya bersama Tao"

"Bukannya kita pulang pukul 4 nanti?"

"Tao memohon padaku agar bisa pulang sekarang, Oh Sehun"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia meraih pinggang Luhan yang berada disebelahnya dan berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir manis disamping kiri mereka.

"Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa tubuhmu penuh pasir seperti itu?" tanya Xiumin dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Jangan bilang kau terjatuh di pantai karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba memelukmu" Xiumin menyipitkan matanya

"Hehe" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk

"CEPAT MANDI!"

.

.

Tao berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar. Sesekali ia menelan ludahnya dan mengusap keringat dingin yang mulai menuruni wajahnya. Berulang kali ia menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas.

"Tao, tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" ucapnya meyakinkan diri.

"Semangat" ia mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

**_Cklek_**

Ia berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya. Perlahan ia masuk kedalamnya dan disambut dengan kegelapan. Tao makin sering menelan ludahnya, ia meraba dinding disampingnya untuk mencari saklar dan menyalakan lampu. Ia sedikit bernafas lega saat lampu menerangi apartemen mewah tersebut. Mata cantiknya menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ia dibuat terkejut melihat ruangan yang sangat berantakan. Setahunya, Kris orang yang bersih dan rapi. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Tao berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia berinisiatif untuk menghilangkan sedikit lelahnya disofa sembari menunggu kepulangan Kris dari kantor. Namun saat sampai disamping sofa, ia melihat tubuh tinggi Kris tengah tertidur disana.

"_APPA_!" teriak Tao, ia dapat melihat wajah Kris yang terlihat pucat dan berantakan. Tao melirik meja yang penuh dengan botol _wine _beserta gelasnya.

Kris membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya. Tao dapat melihat gurat kelelahan diwajah tampan _namja_ dewasa itu. Segera ia mendudukan diri dipinggir sofa.

"T-tao" lirihnya sambil menangkup pipi pemuda manis itu. Berulang kali Kris mengerjapkan mata, memastikan bahwa orang yang selama ini ia cari bukan khayalan semata.

**_Grep_**

Tao memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Kris, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan kerinduannya dibahu _namja_ itu. Sama dengan Tao, Kris juga memeluk tubuh 'anak' nya erat. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Aku merindukanmu"

"M-maaf, maafkan aku"

"Kumohon jangan pergi lagi"

Tao mengusap pelan punggung Kris, menenangkan _namja_ didepannya yang terlihat sangat putus asa.

.

Pemuda manis bersurai hitam pekat itu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia dapat melihat keadaan apartemennya yang sudah kembali bersih dan rapi seperti sedia kala. Tao mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat Kris sudah berada dimeja makan yang tengah memakan sarapannya. Dengan langkah riang ia duduk disebelah sang '_appa_'.

"Selamat pagi _ap–_ oh maksudku Kris-_ge_" Tao tersenyum kaku menyadari kesalahannya.

Kris melirik sekilas pemuda disampingnya dan kembali menyantap roti digenggamannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Tao. Si pemuda hanya mampu terdiam dan berfikir apa yang menyebabkan Kris mengacuhkannya. Bukannya kemarin mereka sudah saling berpelukan dan meminta maaf? Tapi mengapa sekarang sikap Kris begitu dingin padanya?

Sambil berfikir Tao melirik jam dinding, matanya terbelalak melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6.47. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk kuliah. Buru-buru ia mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

Tao melangkah cepat menuju halte, hari ini ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Si pemuda manis menatap langit mendung sore itu, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi hujan" gumamnya sembari menadahkan tangannya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai berjalan kembali.

.

Berulang kali Tao melirik jam tangannya. _Bus_ yang dia tunggu tidak juga datang padahal titik-titik air hujan mulai turun dengan cepat. Tao mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia benar-benar merasa lelah dan ingin cepat sampai dirumah. Maka dengan terpaksa ia pergi dari halte dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Sedikit gila memang mengingat jarak halte dengan apartemennya lumayan jauh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada menunggu datangnya _bus_ yang tidak pasti lebih baik berjalan kaki. Tao berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan sesekali berlari. Tapi sayang, keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya, titik-titik air hujan mulai menjadi deras dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya sudah basah. Tapi ia tidak peduli, Tao tetap berlari menembus derasnya hujan.

**_TINN TINN _**

Suara klakson mobil memberhentikan larinya, ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan mobil mewah tengah berhenti tepat disampingnya.

"Cepat naik" suruh pengemudi mobil yang ternyata adalah Kris. Tao tersenyum manis lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Kris kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya menatap _focus_ ke depan dan tidak mempedulikan Tao yang tengah menggigil kedinginan. Itu hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat tidak peduli namun didalam hati ia merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan tunangannya.

"Carilah selimut dibelakang" perintah Kris sedikit melirik Tao. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Kris dan mengangguk. Tao menatap ke jok belakang dan menemukan selimut Kris berada disana. Langsung saja ia meraihnya dan memakainya.

"_Gomawo ge_" ucap Tao tulus. Kris tidak menjawab, bahkan mengangguk saja tidak.

Tao melirik _namja_ itu. Ia berniat mengajak Kris berbincang, yah sedikit mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja menegang. "Kris-_ge_"

Bukannya balasan yang diterima Tao justru Kris malah menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya hingga Tao memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut tersebut.

.

.

Begitulah, hubungan kedua _namja_ itu menjadi renggang. Kris tidak pernah membalas sapaan Tao entah apa sebabnya, Tao tidak mengetahuinya. Kris selalu berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang larut malam. Setiap kali mereka bertatap muka, Kris adalah orang yang paling dulu memalingkan wajahnya. Kris mengacuhkan Tao, dia menghindari Tao, pemuda itu tentu menyadarinya. Tao benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini. Selama ini Tao merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Kris. Apa Kris tidak mencintainya? Apa ucapan Xiumin waktu itu hanya untuk menghiburnya saja?

.

.

Entah dorongan dari mana Tao berjalan menuju tangga, ia berniat mengunjungi sebuah kamar yang selama sebulan ini ia lupakan. Pemuda itu tersenyum samar sebelum membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Perlahan ia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Kris-_ge_?" tanyanya pelan melihat punggung lebar Kris yang berada dibalkon, sepertinya _namja_ dewasa itu tengah melamun hingga tidak sadar jika Tao sudah berada dibelakangnya. Baru saja Tao ingin menepuk bahu Kris, tapi tubuh itu langsung merosot menyentuh lantai.

**_Brugh_**

Kris jatuh berlutut dengan jemari tangan yang meremas kasar surai pirangnya. Posisinya masih membelakangi Tao.

"Arghh maafkan aku" teriaknya frustasi. Jemarinya masih aktif menjambak rambutnya, meluapkan penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya. Tidak lama air mata pun menguar, mengaliri pipinya. Tao membekap mulutnya saking terkejutnya.

Meski ia tidak tahu permasalahan apa yang menggelayuti hati dan pikiran Kris tapi yang pasti ia dapat merasakan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang dirasakan _namja_ itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk erat tubuh Kris hingga tubuh itu sedikit menegang, bahkan sang empunya menahan nafasnya. Selang beberapa detik Tao merasakan tubuh Kris berangsur normal, ia juga merasakan sesuatu menetes dilengannya yang melingkar diperut Kris.

"Kris-_ge_, ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku, _peach_. Aku bersalah, sangat bersalah. Kumohon maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu. A-aku hanya takut, _peach_. Aku takut" racaunya. "Apa yang membuatmu takut _ge_?" tanyanya lembut. Kris membalikan tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuh Tao erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher tunangannya. "Aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Aku selalu takut jika kau mengajakku bicara, aku takut kau akan membahas masalah perjodohan kita dan benar-benar membatalkannya" jelasnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Hei, mengapa kau bisa berfikir seperti tu?" tanya Tao sedikit terkejut, jemarinya yang sedaritadi mengelus surai pirang itu terhenti.

"Karena aku menyadari, selama ini aku terlalu jahat padamu. Aku munafik. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Aku selalu membuatmu bersedih dan menangis."

"Aku mencintaimu Tao, aku sangat mencintaimu" lanjutnya

Tao tersenyum simpul. "Aku membenarkan ucapanmu, Wu. Jadi kumohon, perbaikilah kesalahanmu untukku. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Kris langsung mendongak dan menatap lekat Tao. "A-apa? Kau mencintaiku?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Ya, aku mencintaimu. Perlu kuulangi, tuan Wu?"

.

.

Kris melirik jam yang berada dimeja nakas, sudah menunjukan pukul 7. Ia hanya mengendikan bahunya dan lebih tertarik menatap wajah manis tunangannya yang sedang terlelap dihadapannya. Kris menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata panda itu. Senyum manis terlukis dibibirnya.

**_Cup_**

**_Cup_**

Kris mengecup kilat bibir _peach_ itu, berniat membangunkannya. Tapi sang empunya sama sekali tidak terganggu, ia masih memejamkan matanya erat. Tidak ingin menyerah Kris terus mengecup lembut bibir Tao.

**_Cup_**

Ia memberikan lumatan kecil dibibir kenyal itu.

"Arghh" Kris merasa bibirnya perih saat sedang memainkan bibir tunangannya. Sang empunya bibir membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Kris. "Mengapa kau menggigit bibirku, _peach_?" tanya Kris sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Tao hanya menyeringa, Kris sampai tertegun melihat seringai Tao yang terlihat sangat _sexy_. _'Ia belajar darimana?'_

"Bagaimana rasanya, tuan?"

Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk. "Kau jahat"

"Kau jelek sekali" ucapnya polos. Kris mendelik sebal dan langsung menyambar bibir kenyal itu.

"Ya-hmppph"

.

"Aku terlambattt" jerit Tao sambil menuju ruang makan, ia meletakan tasnya dikursi kosong, kemudian tangannya meraih roti tawar dengan selai _strawberry_ yang telah disiapkan Kris. Sambil mengigit roti tawarnya ia membuka tas dan mengeluarkan buku untuk dibacanya, ia ada ujian hari ini. Tao membaca dengan teliti sambil tangan kirinya menyibakan lembar buku, tangan kanannya sibuk mencatat sesuatu dipinggir buku yang kosong.

Kris berjalan menghampiri Tao yang sedang sibuk mencatat.

"Selamat pagi _baby_" ujarnya seraya mengecup pipi Tao dan ikut memakan roti yang masih berada dibibir _namja_ manis itu hingga kedua bibir saling bersentuhan. _Namja_ muda itu menatap Kris sebal dan kembali melanjutkan acara mencatatnya sambil menelan habis sisa rotinya.

"Ayo berangkat" Kris menggenggam tangan Tao menuju pintu. "Tunggu" Tao berdiri menghadap Kris dan membetulkan simpul dasi yang dikenakan _namja _itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memakai dasi? Berantakan sekali" gerutu Tao. Kris menatap intens pemuda didepannya.

"Ah sudah" ujarnya senang dan balas menatap sosok tinggi itu.

**_Cup_**

Kris mengecup dahi Tao dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih istriku. Aku mencintaimu"

Bubuhan rona _pink_ menghiasi pipinya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rona diwajahnya.

Dimata Kris, saat ini tingkah Tao sangat menggemaskan. Ia menangkup pipi 'istri' nya dan memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir yang menjadi candu baginya.

"Ayo"

.

Tao merengut kesal melihat ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Ia belum tahu siapa si pengirim dan apa isi pesannya tapi ia sudah malas untuk membukanya.

"Buka saja Tao-_ie_" suruh Luhan yang berada didepannya dan diangguki oleh kekasihnya, Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka sedang berada di cafetaria.

Tao menatap dua orang itu dan ponselnya bergantian. "Ish" pemuda itu mulai membuka satu persatu pesan yang ternyata dikirimkan Kris, seketika pipinya memanas dan bergegas melihat apa isi pesan yang dikirimkan Kris sejak tadi pagi.

**_Fr: Kris (Ahjussi)_**

**_To: Tao_**

_I Love You_

Tao tersenyum kecil, ia kembali membuka pesan lain dengan pengirim yang sama, Kris.

…

**_Fr: Kris (Ahjussi)_**

**_To: Tao_**

_Hei baby, bagaimana ujiannya? Apa kau dapat mengerjakannya?_

…

**_Fr: Kris (Ahjussi)_**

**_To: Tao_**

_Ck, balas pesanku panda_

_… _

**_Fr: Kris (Ahjussi)_**

**_To: Tao_**

_Peach, aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu? Ah kuyakin pasti kau juga merindukanku_

_…_

**_Fr: Kris (Ahjussi)_**

**_To: Tao_**

_Baby, Mengapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?_

_…_

**_Fr: Kris (Ahjussi)_**

**_To: Tao_**

_Panda hei panda_

_…_

**_Fr: Kris (Ahjussi)_**

**_To: Tao_**

_Selamat siang sayang, apa kau sudah makan?_

_…_

**_Fr: Kris (Ahjussi)_**

**_To: Tao_**

_Ya Tuhan panda, sebenarnya kau ada dimana? Balas pesanku_

Tao terkekeh melihat pesan-pesan dari Kris. Air mata turun begitu saja, ia terlalu bahagia. Lalu Tao mengetik balasan untuk tunangannya itu dengan seulas senyum yang menyertai setiap kalimat yang ia ketik. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap heran pemuda bermata panda itu.

.

.

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Betapa nyamannya tempat ini. _Namja_ itu berguling ke sana kemari dan menguap lebar, ia mengantuk. Tangannya meraih bantal dan selimut, bersiap-siap tidur tapi sesuatu dalam sakunya bergetar. Tao menghela nafas dan menyingkap selimutnya, ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo Xiu-_ge_"

"…"

"Huaa _cake_?!

"…"

"Sekarang?"

"…"

"Oh baiklah, 30 menit lagi aku sampai"

"…"

Tao mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa"

_Namja_ bermata panda itu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan mengenakan pakaian santai, Tao berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia berniat menunggu Kris dan berpamitan padanya untuk pergi kerumah Xiumin. Tidak lama setelah ia mendudukan diri terdengar suara pintu dibuka, Tao refleks bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Selamat datang _ge_" sambutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia membantu Kris melepaskan dasi yang melingkar dileher sang 'suami'.

**_Cup_**

Kris memberikan kecupan manis dibibir Tao dan sedikit menjilatnya. "Untuk istriku yang cantik" ia menyerahkan setangkai mawar pada Tao.

**_Blush_**

Pipinya merona merah. Ia merasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana kemari didalam perutnya. Tao menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya lalu meraih mawar merah itu ditangan 'suami' nya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik jika sedang merona seperti itu, _peach_" kekehnya dan mengusak gemas surai hitam milik 'istri' nya.

"Jangan menggodaku _ge_" cicitnya masih menundukan kepala. Kris tertawa renyah melihatnya, ia memeluk tubuh Tao dan menghirup aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar dari leher si _baby_ panda. Kris mengecup leher Tao dan menyesapnya.

"Ahh lepas. Aku harus pergi _ge_"

"Kemana hum?"

"Kerumah Xiu-ge"

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar"

"Tidak tidak, aku tahu kau lelah _ge_ jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku bisa naik taksi"

Kris tersenyum lembut. "Kau istri yang pengertian" ia mencium puncak kepala Tao dan mengusaknya kembali.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati sayang, telfon aku jika kau sudah sampai" Tao mengangguk dan berlalu

.

.

"Aku pulang" teriak Tao setelah ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia menemukan Kris yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya dengan kedua tangan yang membuka lebar, meminta Tao menghambur kedalam pelukan hangatnya, Tao tersenyum dan segera memeluk tubh tinggi 'suami' nya.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengusap dan mencium puncak kepala Tao. Tao menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris. _Namja_ tampan itu terkekeh geli saat Tao menggesekan hidungnya pada dada Kris.

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Tao. "Jangan memancingku" _namja_ manis itu memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Kris mengecup puncak hidung Tao dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Tao. "Apa kau lapar? Ayo makan"

Lagi-lagi Tao menggeleng. "Aku ingin langsung tidur _ge_. Lelah" ucapnya manja. "Aku ke kamar dulu _ne_" lanjutnya.

"Tunggu.." Kris mengikuti langkah Tao menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Sebaiknya kau keluar dulu _ge_, aku ingin ganti baju" ucapnya sambil membuka lemari. Dan oh matanya langsung melebar melihat isi lemarinya yang sudah kosong. Kemana semua pakaiannya? Barang-barangnya?

"_Gege_, kemana pakaian dan barang-barangku?" tanya Tao panic

"Ada dikamarku, aku memindahkan semuanya" jawab Kris santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Oh _my love_, kau adalah istriku dan aku adalah suamimu, mana ada suami istri yang kamarnya terpisah"

Tao menghela nafas. "Kita belum menikah _honey_" ujarnya sedikit sebal.

"Sudah atau belum kita memang harus sekamar agar aku dapat menjagamu dengan baik" Kris menghampiri Tao dan menarik lembut tangannya menuju kamar Kris yang lebih luas dan mewah.

.

.

Hujan lebat disertai petir yang menyambar membuat Tao yang tadinya tertidur menjadi terbangun dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan nafasnya tercekat apalagi ditambah dengan keadaan yang gelap. Dia meringkuk dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya. Ia mulai menangis, ia benar-benar takut saat ini.

"Hiks.. aku takut" Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan terisak disana. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu melingkar diperutnya dan menarik tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke samping dan menemukan Kris tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan takut, aku disini _peach_. Tidurlah" ujarnya pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Tao mengangguk dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kris. Tanpa di duga, Kris langsung menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_ saat tubuh Tao berada didekapannya. Tao menyamankan tubuhnya dan mulai kembali memejamkan mata.

Setelah beberapa menit Kris menyanyikan _lullaby_, Tao tertidur lelap. Kris melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah manis 'istri' nya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa sangat beruntung memiliki tunangan sepertimu"

"Hei _princess_, aku masih belum percaya kau tengah berada didekapanku"

"Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat kau berada disisiku? Aku merasa hidup kembali."

"Kau nafasku. Kau hidupku. _Saranghae_"

**_Cup_**

Kris mengecup bibir Tao lalu kembali menatap wajah yang terlihat sangat damai dan tenang didepannya. "_Nice dream_ sayang"

.

.

"Ayo turun" ajak Kris pada Tao yang berada disampingnya. Bisa dilihat oleh Kris, raut wajah Tao yang menegang, _namja_ muda itu juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kris tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan orangtuamu _chagiya_?" tanya Kris. Ya mereka sedang berada dipelataran rumah keluarga Huang.

Tao menatap Kris. "Aku gugup" Kris kembali tesenyum dan mengecup pelipis sang panda. "Tidak apa-apa panda. Mereka orang yang hangat" setelah Tao menghela nafas ia mengangguk. Kris tersenyum sekilas lalu keluar dari mobil mewah miliknya terlebih dahulu. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit berlari kearah yang berlawanan dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk 'istri' nya. Tao bergumam terima kasih dan dibalas dengan anggukan, Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan menuju pintu utama. Berulang kali Tao menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengeratkan genggamannya. _Namja_ bersurai pirang itu menekan bel. Dan tidak lama kemudian pintu besar itu terbuka, menampakan seorang wanita.

"_Annyeong ahjumma_" sapa Kris pada wanita cantik itu. Wanita itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "_Annyeong _Yifan. Kau memba–" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Tao, wanita itu menatap rindu sosok manis disamping Kris. "Tao" gumamnya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan pemuda bermata panda itu. Kris sedikit menjauh untuk membiarkan ibu dan anak itu berpelukan dengan leluasa.

"Kau sudah besar nak. Maafkan _eomma_ harus meninggalkanmu" Ny. Huang mengecup kedua pipi Tao dan memeluknya kembali. Tao tersenyum lebar dalam pelukan _eomma_nya, kegugupannya hilang saat mendapat sambutan hangat dari ibunya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap wanita itu tidak berhenti mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga Tao sendiri sedikit sesak.

"Siapa yang datang _yeo–_" tuang Huang terdiam melihat anaknya sedang dipeluk istrinya. Matanya melirik Kris. "Kau membawa Tao?" tanyanya. Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menghampiri kedua orang yang sudah melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain. "Hei, kau tidak ingin memeluk _appa_mu juga sayang?" tanya tuan Huang, Tao menoleh dan menatap lama _namja_ tua itu tapi kemudian ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh _appa_nya penuh kasih. Sang _appa_ tersenyum hangat dan balas memeluk anaknya.

.

"Yifan, apa kau bisa menemani Tao berkeliling? Kami harus berbicara dengan kedua orangtuamu" ucap Ny. Huang

"Dengan senang hati _ahjumma_. Ayo Tao" Kris menarik pinggang Tao untuk mendekat padanya dan membawa tubuh itu mengelilingi rumah besar milik keluarga Huang. Pertama, mereka menuju taman belakang yang sangat luas dengan pepohonan besar nan rindang beserta bunga-bunga indah berbagai jenis dan warna. Tao melihat dua orang _namja_ yang membelakanginya, bisa dipastikan mereka sedang menyiram tanaman. Ia merasa familiar dengan satu orang yang memiliki tubuh mungil diantara dua _namja_ itu. Tao beserta Kris –yang sedaritadi terlihat acuh- mendekati mereka. Lalu pemuda itu menepuk bahu salah satu dari kedua orang itu.

"Eh" _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu terlonjak kaget mendapat tepukan dibahunya, ia segera menoleh dan menemukan Kris dan Tao.

"Xiu-_ge_?" tanya Tao sambil mengernyit. Xiumin tersenyum tipis. "Hai panda. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa berada disini dan menyiram tanaman ditaman milik keluarga Huang. Tenang, aku bukan tukang kebun. Aku hanya–" Kris memutar bola matanya. "Singkatnya, Xiumin adalah anak dari teman dekat _appa_mu dan ia sering berkunjung ke sini" potong Kris

"Ditambah dengan Jongdae adalah sepupumu panda, jadi mereka bisa leluasa berkunjung" lanjutnya. Tao mengangguk.

"Woah ternyata sepupuku adalah seorang panda" ujar _namja_ disebelah Xiumin, Jongdae.

Tao menatap _namja _berwajah kotak itu. "Kau Jongdae?" tanyanya polos. "Panggil aku _hyung_, panda"

"Baiklah, Jongdae _hyung_"

"Kris, bisa kah kau menggantikan kami menyiram bunga-bunga itu? Kami sudah lelah" ujar Xiumin dan tanpa persetujuan dari Kris, ia menyerahkan selang air ke tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak! Hei Xiumin Jongdae!" teriak Kris yang melihat kedua orang itu melarikan diri. Kris menatap lesu selang air ditangannya.

"Sepertinya seru _ge_" ujar Tao sambil tersenyum polos, ia juga sudah memegang selang air yang diberikan Jongdae. Dengan sengaja ia menyiram Kris dan kembali memasang senyuman polos. "Segar kan?"

Kris tidak tinggal diam, ia balik menyiram pemuda itu dengan selang air ditangannya. Mereka pun saling membalas dan tidak mau kalah hingga akhirnya Tao melepaskan selangnya dan berlari kecil, Kris dengan semangat mengejar sang pujaan hati dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kena kau" bisiknya dan mengigit kecil cuping Tao. "_Wo Ai Ni_" lanjutnya sambil mengecup pipi Tao lembut. _Namja_ tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekati kumpulan bunga mawar, ia memetik hati-hati salah satu mawar merah disana dan kembali kehadapan Tao. Ia berlutut didepan pemuda manis yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tahu ini sama sekali tidak romantis. Tapi aku melakukan ini dari hatiku" ucapnya menatap lekat Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku, menemaniku dan memberikan warna dihidupku"

"Menikahlah denganku" Kris mengulurkan mawar tersebut pada Tao, mata tajamnya menatap lekat tunangannya.

Tao menatap tidak percaya pada _namja_ tinggi yang tengah berlutut itu, ia dapat menangkap keseriusan dimata elangnya. Pipinya pun memunculkan semburat merah padam dan matanya memanas. Ia sungguh bahagia.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Kris, Tao mengangguk mantap. Lidahnya kelu, terlalu bahagia.

Kris tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

4 orang _namja _menatap dua sejoli yang tengah berpelukan itu. Jongdae dengan Xiumin dan dibelakang mereka ada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Huh Kris sama sekali tidak romantis" dengus Xiumin

"Huaaa _uri baby_ panda akan menikahhhh" pekik Luhan senang, ia menggigit jarinya sendiri untuk meredam pekikan nyaringnya.

"Kita juga akan menyusul, Lu" sahut Sehun masih _focus_ menatap Kris dan Tao.

Luhan beserta Xiumin dan Jongdae menoleh kearah pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Hehe _wae_?" kekeh Sehun. Xiumin dan Jongdae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap Kris dan Tao. Sedang Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan pipinya yang sudah merona.

.

.

.

_'Untung saja aku dapat membujuk tuan Huang agar tidak membatalkan perjodohan itu. Ck kau harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih padaku naga mesum'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Yeahh woooo akhirnya selesai jugaa \m/

Maaf kalo endingnya ga memuaskan /bow

Makasih buat kalian yang udah review, fav, follow. lafyaa

dia. huang91, FSRifiqa, anisa. r. ramadhani1, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ahrahenry897, Novey, Huang Mir, Raensung, URuRuBaek, sayakanoicinoe, Rima-TAOma, meyy-chaan, AnjarW, fallforhaehyuk, YongWook Kim, ajib4ff, zhe, Pinky05KwmS, ABCD TaoRis Shipper, DobiPanda, LEETEUKSEMOX, Nada Lim, KTHS, aliensparkdobi, Aku suka ff, junghyema, oraurus, peachpetals, Yuyuchan EXO, Amortentia Chan, Tsuki Janko, exindira, Ayumi Hwang, MimiTao, syenns, afnia2495, Jin Ki Tao, KrisPanda, Ranny, ryanryu, Guest, Guest, ia, Dugundugun, Namehhs, sycarp, shotix, Guest, Anak sahnya KrisTao, ChenLin21, lidya natalia, rannydamayanti, Ryu, sweetyhunhan, deva tuice, Riyoung17, MinraKimAlpacaPanda, Guest, ravenilu597, Ko Chen Teung, Juwi wkwk


End file.
